


Vampires

by desiallen16



Series: Book of Shadows [2]
Category: Charmed (TV), Midnight Texas (TV), Penny Dreadful (TV), Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Other, bestiary
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-30 00:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 21,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15085172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desiallen16/pseuds/desiallen16
Summary: A detailed description of Vampires in various TV Shows, Movies, Books, Games and Real Life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the shows or books I am referencing.  
> If you have any Creatures you want me to add, message me, so far I plan put Witches, Vampires, Werewolves, Wendigos, and other various popular creatures, mostly it will be in SPN, Teen Wolf, TVD, The Originals and Real Life.

**Put Bloods**

A Pure Blood Vampire is born between two Pure Blood Vampires, they stop aging by 17, but they can learn too make themselves look older or younger and change their features so they can hide and blend in. They are immortal. 

 Like in myth, they need blood to survive, but can go for longer periods of time between feedings then the others. They can consume human food. They can walk in daylight unhindered, and need less sleep, up to three to five hours. 

 Unlike in myth they are alive. They are immune to disease and viruses, near indestructible, they can only be killed with fire. 

 Their senses are inhanced, such as sight, hearing, smell, taste and touch. Their strength, speed, agility and flexibility are inhanced as well. 

 Most have a deep hatred for Half Breeds and the turned, and view those who sympathize with them to be Blood Traitors. 

**Half Breeds**

A Half Breed is born between a Pure Blood and a Human, their aging starts slowing down around 18, they can not control the way they look and they live decades longer then humans, but they are not immortal. 

 Like Pure Bloods the need blood to survive, they can go up to a two weeks without but start go slowly insane if they do not feed, like humans they need food as well.

 The daylight is uncomfortable for them but not deadly, they are immune to most diseases and viruses. They are more durable than a human but more fragile than a Pure Blood. Can die from catastrophic damage to their bodies.

 They have a deep fear and distrust of Pure Bloods. 

**The Turned**

Pretty much what the myth and name implies. They are born human and once bitten and infected with the Vampires blood they turn. They are undead immortals frozen in time, with an insatiable craving for blood. Near insane. Fire and decapitating can kill them.


	2. Supernatural

  **Vampires** , or _**Vamps**_ for short, are a race of [blood](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Blood)-drinking supernatural creatures that were once [human](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans). They have been encountered by the [Winchesters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Winchester_Family), [Gordon Walker](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Gordon_Walker) and other [hunters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter). However it has been stated encountering a vampire is very rare as hunters have hunted them near to extinction although due to their ability to reproduce by transfusion there only needs to be one for them to repopulate. 

 They live forever, and several depicted vampires are hundreds of years of age or older. They also mate for life. Their diet is based strictly on blood. Although they prefer human blood, humans aren't the only animals that they can drink from (however one such vampire, [Lenore](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Lenore), refers to cow blood as 'disgusting'). Vampires must keep their victims alive or else their blood becomes toxic to them. However, some vampires will live off of donated blood bags because they don't want to kill a living being.Vampires can only be killed by beheading, where they leave behind a corpse that can be examined to find their vampire teeth. 

**Type of Hierarchy**

Vampires are organized into nests, with eight to ten vampires residing in each, with a mate for life. The younger members of the nest typically do the hunting for their elders, bringing back humans to be fed upon for days or even weeks. Each nest has a leader, typically the oldest vampire and most often the one who turned the others. According to [Benny Lafitte](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Lafitte), when vampires are first turned, they are reliant on their maker for blood and thus have no choice but to follow them, coming to see them as their source of life to the point they can think the leader is God. Sometimes the leader can come to believe it too. All vampires see the [Alpha Vampire](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Vampire) as their "father" and revere him as such.

According to [Alton Morehead](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alton_Morehead), while the vampires may hunt alone or in small nests, if you scratch the surface, they are connected all the way from the lowest drone to the Alpha Vampire. They also share amongst themselves things like intelligence and victims.

**Reproduction**

 Vampirism is spread by the ingestion of vampire blood or by its direct introduction to the human blood stream. These are currently the only possible methods of infection (tactile contact with [Eve](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Eve) is no longer possible since her death), since many hunters are seen getting splashed in the face with vampire blood without being turned. This means that the vampire blood doesn't enter a person's system through the eyes, nose or unbroken skin. It may also mean that, in terms of ingestion, a certain quantity is required to cause the transformation, considering getting splattered blood on the lips may result in some entering the mouth, becoming mixed with saliva, and winding up swallowed. These limitations are very beneficial to hunters due to the fact that killing a vampire is usually a gory and messy procedure. According to Dean Winchester, "the change, sometimes its fast, sometimes its slow, it just depends on the person."

Newly turned vampires are always confused and disoriented, especially while adjusting to the overwhelmingly sharp senses and sensitivity to light. Bloodlust usually sets in after, and drives the newly turned vampire into a killing spree. They then normally seek the one who changed them, known as their maker, and usually accept them as their leader. Most of the vampires shown in the series develop or are integrated into a nest or hive mentality. These newly turned vampires are still half-human until they drink their first blood. 

**Cure**   

 Vampirism is rarely curable, with [the only known cure](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_cure) being a [potion](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Potion)recorded in a journal by an ancestor of the [Campbell Family](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Campbell_Family) of [hunters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Hunter). The ritual calls for the blood of the new vampire's sire, and will not work if the subject has fed on human blood. Other known ingredients include garlic and sage. The reversion is painful, but no secondary effects are retained. At least [one cured vampire](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Winchester) has retained all of his memories before he was reverted to humanity. However, the cure causes you to be sick for a few days. The cure does not require the vampire that turned the person to be alive for it to work. 

**Resurrection**

 Using the [vampire resurrection ritual](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_resurrection_ritual), a dead vampire could be resurrected. However, the person resurrecting the vampire had to get the vampire's [soul](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Soul) from Purgatory and have access to their body. The ritual is then simple: drip the blood with the soul over the vampire's body and recite a spell. The vampire is then resurrected whole and undamaged.   

**Appearance**

A vampire's appearance is that of a normal [human](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans). However, they all have common features, such as sharp, pointed, retractable teeth that emerge from their gums and extend beyond their human teeth. This set of fangs descend at the vampire's will, usually when about to feed, when threatened or when attacking. Some vampires have been shown to have sharp fingernails, but nowhere near as long as the Alpha's, which are more clawlike and can be made to extend at will.

 

**Powers and Abilities**

 The blood of the [Alpha Vampire](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Vampire) in their veins gives vampires many unique abilities. 

 Super Strength - Vampires possess strength that is greater than [humans](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Humans). Young vampires experience a formidable increase in physical strength; able to lift heavy objects and overpower grown humans. Older vampires, however, can overpower their own makers and other creatures. [Boris](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Boris), a 600-year-old vampire demonstrated his superior strength over [Dean](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Winchester), who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, by easily overpowering him. One 3 year old vampire could put a teenager on the top of a flag pole. 

  **Fangs** \- Vampires possess a set of retractable fangs. Their teeth are superhumanly strong and can rip open a human's neck and leave huge bite marks on the corpse of the victim it has fed on. 

 Super Speed - Vampires can move at greater speeds than humans. It is possible that a vampire's speed, like their strength, increase with age. 

 Super Agility - Vampires possess amazing agility. They can climb up walls and jump off buildings without hurting themselves. Vampires also have greater reflexes than humans. Robert was able to catch Kristen's cellphone after bumping into her. One could presumably climb a flag pole while carrying a teenager. 

 Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses that are superior to those of humans. They can see in the dark, hear a human's heart beat, and possess enhanced sense of smell. A vampire can track a human's blood over long distances. John Winchester once warned Sam and Dean that, "Once a vampire has your scent, it's for life." Like their strength, their senses seem to increase with age, as [Luther](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Luther) was able to smell [Kate](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Kate) from a distance, while none of the younger vampires could.  

 Immortality - Vampires can potentially live forever. They can't grow old and don't acquire conventional diseases that affect humans. 

 Regeneration - As long as they have enough human blood, vampires can quickly heal any wound that does not include amputation. 

 Super Stamina - Despite their hunger, vampires don't tire easily. Dean, who was at that time a new vampire who had yet to complete the transition, took on an entire nest of over twenty other vampires, in a fight to the death, and emerged almost unfazed. 

  **Stealth** \- Vampires are often shown sneaking up on their victims-even experienced vampire hunters-without making a sound. As a newly turned and initially reluctant vampire, Gordon was able to twice appear behind humans seemingly out of nowhere. 

**Weaknesses**

 As with other supernatural creatures, vampires have weaknesses that hunters can exploit to defeat them.

**Harming and Banishing**

 Dead Man’s Blood - The use of blood from the recently deceased can also be used as a method to incapacitate vampires briefly.

  **Sunlight** \- While sunlight can hurt them, [John Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/John_Winchester) likened it to a really bad sunburn; rather than being lethal it only causes pain to vampires. For this reason, vampires are primarily nocturnal, and will not go out while the sun is still on the horizon. They can also find other types of light uncomfortable, as vampires have increased sensitivity to light. 

  **Scent-blocking Mixture** \- A mixture of saffron, skunk cabbage, and trillium into a fire or dusting one's clothes with the ashes of this mixture will cover a human's scent to attack vampires. This will even cover another vampire's scent. However older vampires with their stronger senses, may be able to overcome this. 

  **Serious Physical Injury** \- While vampires can't be killed by serious physical injury and can heal, they are still susceptible to harmful injuries. After a fight with a group of [vampirates](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Vampirates), [Benny Lafitte](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Benny_Lafitte)was left unable to walk and needed [Dean Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Dean_Winchester) to bring him blood so that he could [heal](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Regeneration). Even then, Benny indicated that it would take some time for him to fully recover from his injuries even after drinking blood. When [Donna Hanscum](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Donna_Hanscum) kneecapped [Marlon](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Marlon), he reacted in the same way any human would and feared the further harm Donna would cause him enough to cooperate. 

**Killing**

**Weapons, Rituals and Substances**

 The Colt - As it can kill almost anything, it can be used against all vampires including their alpha. 

 Vamptonite - Human blood with DNA altered by [Leviathan](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Leviathans) corn syrup: This altered blood kills them quickly as though they have ingested a powerful acid. 

 Decapitation - Beheading is the most commonly used method to kill vampires, considered the only method for a long time. The head does not necessarily need to be removed; doing sufficient damage (such as incinerating) seems just as effective a method of killing, if somewhat more elaborate. 

 Vampire Irradiation Gun - The [British Men of Letters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/British_Men_of_Letters) at some point invented this weapon through a combination of technology and magic that irradiates vampires and reorders their DNA, turning their own blood toxic and killing them. 

 Anti-Vampire Device - The [British Men of Letters](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/British_Men_of_Letters) at some point invented this weapon through a combination of technology and magic that releases a gas that is poisonous to vampires. 

**Beings**

 Angels - Angels can kill them without difficulty. [Castiel](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Castiel) killed [Lenore](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Lenore) by just placing his palm on her head.  

 Leviathans - Leviathan can effortlessly kill any vampire, including the Alpha Vampire. 

 Primordial Entites - God, The Darkness, Death and Archangels can annihilate any vampire without effort. 

**History**

 Vampires were created by [Eve](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Eve) and were some of her very first children. The [Alpha Vampire](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha_Vampire) was the very first vampire and he appears to have a psychic connection with other vampires. By the year 2006, vampires had been hunted so intensively and become so rare that [John Winchester](http://supernatural.wikia.com/wiki/John_Winchester) had thought they were extinct. However, they have started to make something of a resurgence, particularly in 2011 after the Alpha Vampire ordered the existing nests to increase their numbers on Eve's orders.

 

 


	3. The Vampire Diaries/The Originals pt 1

  **Vampires** are magically reanimated [human](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human) corpses which are inhabited by the spirits of the deceased person and who closely resemble the living human they were before their transformation. Vampires feed and survive on the [blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) of the living, typically on that of humans, and they can also transform other humans into more of their kind by sharing their own blood with them. Vampires are one of the many known supernatural species in _[The Vampire Diaries](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_\(TV_series\))_ and _[The Originals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Originals_\(TV_series\))_ universe that were created by [Witches](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch). 

**Creation**

 A human who has consumed vampire blood in some way (whether by drinking it, having it poured into their open wound, or by being injected with it) and has subsequently died with the blood in their system will be magically revived as an undead vampire, just like the vampire who [sired](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sirelines) them. The exact nature of the human's death is irrelevant to this process; the only condition that must be met is that the body has to be more-or-less intact and able to function once they reawaken in transition, though the upper limits of physical damage upon a human body by which vampirism can recover has yet to be defined.

**Vampire in Transition**

 In order to complete the transition into a vampire, the person must then consume a significant amount of human blood, at least a sip's worth, within the next twenty-four hours, or else they will die. Vampires can only feed on human blood in order to complete their transformation-- animal blood or vampire blood is not sufficient to finish the transformation from human to vampire. However, in this case, "human blood" can include the blood of a human [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch), as was proven by [Alaric Saltzman](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alaric_Saltzman) and [Camille O'Connell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Camille_O%27Connell), who both completed their transformations by drinking the blood of witches [Bonnie Bennett](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie_Bennett) and [Vincent Griffith](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Griffith), respectively. Additionally, the blood need not be from a live human; [Caroline Forbes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes) and [Esther Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson)(while [possessing](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Possession) [Lenore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lenore)) both completed their transitions by feeding on donor bags of human blood and [Vicki Donovan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vicki_Donovan) completed her transition by drinking from the newly-deceased [Logan Fell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Logan_Fell), who would then awaken a short time later to find himself in transition as well.

 A vampire in transition is neither truly living nor truly dead until they make their choice to either complete their transition or to abstain from feeding and ultimately die. This puts the semi-vampire in a strange liminal space between the two states that can affect them in different ways. For example, a vampire in transition is immune to the effects of a [dark object](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Objects) known as [The Serratura](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Serratura), which is said to create an impenetrable barrier through which nothing living or dead can pass; this was evidenced by the fact that Camille, while in transition, was able to activate the Serratura inside of a shipping container to trap [Tristan de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_de_Martel) inside without being trapped herself. In a similar vein, until a person in transition drinks human blood to complete their transformation, they will be not be susceptible to the standard weaknesses of a vampire (i.e. they can still walk in [sunlight](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sunlight) and can enter homes without an [invitation](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Invitation)).

**Sidelines**

 Every regular vampire who has ever existed is descended from those of their kind known as the [Original Vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire), who, unlike the majority of vampires, were turned not by dying with [vampire blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) in their system, but who were instead transformed using a spell that was cast using [Dark Magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Magic)] at some point around [1001 AD](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline) in what is now modern-day [Mystic Falls](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Falls). However, the ritual that resulted in their transformation does have similarities to how normal vampires are turned, in that they had to consume blood (in their case, the blood of the human [Petrova](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Petrova_Family) [doppelgänger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) [Tatia](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tatia) which had been enchanted with an adapted version of [The Immortality Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell) by their powerful [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch) mother, [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson)) before being killed while that blood was in their system.

After the Originals awakened in transition, they fed on the blood of another human from their village and were officially transformed into the world's first true vampires, from which all other vampires were created. Their blood possesses mystical properties that are passed down to each and every one of the vampires they sire, along with every vampire sired by their progeny, connecting all vampires to one of the six Original vampires from whom they are descending by a [bloodline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sirelines). Due of this link, the death of an Original vampire will result in this connection being severed, and every vampire in the deceased Original's bloodline will follow them in death within an hour, as demonstrated by the deaths of [Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson) and [Kol Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kol_Mikaelson), which subsequently caused every vampire turned from their bloodline to die as well. As of 2013, only three of the six Original vampires-- [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson), [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_Mikaelson), and [Rebekah Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson) — have survived their entire [immortal](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality) lives as Original vampires without dying and thereby severing this connection, unlike their brothers Kol and Finn, who were killed. In 2019, Elijah was killed by a cursed rosebush created by [The Hollow](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hollow) in order to [resurrect](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection) herself; since The Hollow was successful in resurrecting herself, it can be assumed that Elijah's sireline died with him.

It is has also been proven that this bloodline connection can be broken using [magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witchcraft), as the [Harvest Witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Harvest_Witch)[Davina Claire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Davina_Claire), with some assistance from [The Strix](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strix)'s [coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Coven) known as [The Sisters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sisters), used a spell that Davina created to break the sireline of an Original in an attempt to free all of [Klaus and Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_and_Elijah)'s sirelings from their progenitors. This spell made it possible to kill an Original without killing their sirelings in the process. This spell only ended up being partially successful, as Elijah was revived in time to escape the effects of the spell, while Klaus was unable to do so. This resulted in every vampire he or his progeny has ever sired to be free of their connection to Klaus, which means that he can be killed without the rest of them dying as well. This spell was foretold in a [prophecy](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prophecy) experienced by the witch and [Seer](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Seer) [Alexis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis)regarding the possible deaths of the Originals, though it did not go exactly as the prophecy suggested. As a result of these events, only Rebekah's sireline is still linked to Rebekah, making every existing vampire is either from Rebekah's linked or Klaus' unlinked bloodline. 

**History**

**The Original Family**

During the late 970s in what was then the Kingdom of Norway, a [Viking](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vikings) [family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaelson_Family) (composed of the powerful witch [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson), her husband [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), and their young sons [Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson) and [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson)) abandoned their homeland due to the plague that was sweeping through Europe at the time that had supposedly killed their eldest daughter, [Freya](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Freya_Mikaelson). With the help of Esther's friend and mentor, another powerful [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch)named [Ayana](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ayana), the family decided to set sail for the New World, which they had heard was populated with many healthy and strong people whom they would later learn were [werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf). Once they arrived, they settled in a village that would eventually became modern-day [Mystic Falls](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Falls), Virginia, and gave birth to four more children: [Niklaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), [Kol](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kol_Mikaelson), [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson), and [Henrik](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Henrik_Mikaelson).

However, at the very beginning of the 11th century, their family once again was stricken by the loss of one of their children when their youngest son Henrik was accidentally killed on a [full moon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Full_moon) after he and Klaus sneaked out of their home to watch the men from their village transform into wolves. Devastated by their son's death, Mikael eventually convinced Esther that they needed to protect their family using an adapted version of [Silas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Silas) and [Qetsiyah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Qetsiyah)'s [immortality spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell), which they were sure would make them more powerful than the werewolves. Though the two begged Ayana for her help, she refused, as she believed that Nature would turn against them for causing such an imbalance of power, and that what they were planning would start a plague of their own.

Despite being warned of the consequences, Esther proceeded with their plan and asked [Tatia](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tatia), a [Petrova](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Petrova_Family)[doppelgänger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) and the object of both her sons [Elijah and Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Klaus)' affections, for a small amount of her [blood](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) to be used in the ritual. Esther then cast the immortality spell on Tatia's blood, calling upon the [sun](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sunlight)for life and the eternal [White Oak Tree](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Tree) for [immortality](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality), before slipping the blood into the wine her children and Mikael drank at dinner that night. Afterward, Mikael stabbed each of his children through the heart with his sword to kill them before presumably turning his blade on himself. When the Mikaelson children awakened, Mikael forced them to feed on the blood of a girl from their village, turning the six of them into the first immortal beings to exist since [Silas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Silas) and [Amara](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Amara) became truly immortal in the 1st century BC, as well as the first known vampires to ever exist. (Though Silas and Amara subsisted on blood to maintain their immortality just like vampires, Silas has insisted on many occasions that vampires are merely "disgusting perversions" of himself and Amara and that they are actually [immortals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal)). Rebekah later described her first taste of human blood as euphoric, and after they all completed their transitions into vampires, Rebekah, her father, and her siblings all inherited supernatural [speed](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Speed), [strength](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Strength), [agility](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Agility), [senses](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Senses), [healing](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Accelerated_Healing), and an array of psionic powers such as [mind compulsion](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) and [telepathy](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Telepathy) upon their transformation, though they didn't gain control of the latter powers until much later in their eternal lives.

However, as Ayana predicted, Nature was furious that one of their witch servants disrupted its balance using their magical gifts, and so, to counter this imbalance, it created a weakness for every strength the Originals had gained through the dark magic, which were then inherited by the Originals' vampire offspring as well, sometimes in even more potent forms than their progenitors. The sun, which gave them life, burned them and kept them indoors until Esther came up with a [magical protection amulet](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Daylight_Amulet) for it (though the sun wasn't fatal to the Originals, it did severely burn them, and the creation of their weaker progeny later revealed that sunlight was fatal to them); the wood of the white oak tree that gave them their immortality was also the one substance that could kill them if they were stabbed in the heart with it (and their progeny would be vulnerable to all wood used in this manner); [vervain](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vervain), which grew at the base of the white oak tree, also burned and weakened them and their progeny if they touched or ingested it, and humans who ingested or carried it on them were protected from the vampires' powers of [compulsion](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion); and finally, they were unable to enter the homes of humans without an explicit [invitation](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Invitation) by the owner of the domicile. Worst of all, they developed an overwhelming hunger for human blood that only intensified after their first taste, a side-effect that none of them predicted when Esther cast the spell.

As Ayana expected, the creation of the Original vampires eventually led to the start of a "plague" in 1002 after the Originals inadvertently learned they could turn humans into more of their kind by feeding them their blood and killing them, which caused the population of vampires to multiply in increasing numbers over the centuries following the species' creation. However, the progeny of the Original vampires soon proved to be much weaker than their sires, even those who were closest to them in age, giving the Originals a high status that demanded respect from their younger sired vampires.

**Vampires at War**

 After being turned, the Original vampires became slaves to their bloodlust and their heightened emotions. When one of the Mikaelsons, [Niklaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), killed for the first time, he discovered that he, unlike the rest of his siblings, was also a [werewolf](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf) due to being a product of his mother Esther's affair with the [North East Atlantic Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/North_East_Atlantic_Pack)'s [Alpha](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha), [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel), making Niklaus the world's first [hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) when his werewolf and vampire natures combined. [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), furious at the discovery that Niklaus was not his child, forced his wife to [suppress](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Hybrid_Curse) Niklaus's werewolf side (an order that was also given to Esther by the forces of Nature) before finding and killing her lover, [Ansel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel), a powerful werewolf [Alpha](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha). The deaths of Ansel and at least [half of his family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ansel_and_Niklaus_Mikaelson%27s_Family_Bloodline) at the hands of the new vampires turned the werewolves against the new race. After their father's rampage, Klaus, furious at his mother's betrayal and hurt that she would turn her back on him, killed her when he lost control of his werewolf anger and then blamed it on Mikael so his siblings wouldn't abandon him as well. Knowing that Mikael would hunt them down and kill them, the five vampire Mikaelson children left the New World for Europe, where they eventually settled in Marseilles in 1002, living in the woods and feeding upon the humans they came upon on back roads.

After the five of them realized they had fed on and killed four noblemen and a noblewoman, they figured out that their victims had been headed to the Court of Marseilles and decided to take on their identities and hide in plain sight from their father, giving them the opportunity to actually live in a home rather than squatting wherever they could find shelter. With the help of the Count de Martel's servant, [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle), who offered to help them by teaching them the customs of French nobility and royalty in exchange for the Mikaelsons sparing his life, the Mikaelson children went to the [Count de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Count_de_Martel)'s castle and introduced themselves as the children of the Count de Guise before being invited to stay as guests in the Count de Martel's castle. Once there, they settled into their new lives of comfort as noblemen and made friends with those at court, including the Count's children [Tristan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_de_Martel) and [Aurora de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_de_Martel), the latter of whom was the object of both [Klaus'](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_and_Aurora) and [Lucien's](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_and_Lucien) affections.

It was shortly after they had come to stay at the Marseilles court when they realized they could heal humans with their blood; this fact was made apparently after they found Lucien had been viciously tortured by Tristan, who mistakenly believed Lucien had made amorous advances toward Aurora (though, in reality, it had actually been Klaus). After Tristan whipped Lucien's back dozens of times and sliced his mouth open from ear to ear, Lucien angrily stabbed Klaus with a knife and caused the vampire's blood to drip into his own wounds, healing them completely as the blood circulated through his system. Incorrectly assuming that he had been turned into a vampire like Klaus, Lucien went to attack Tristan in revenge for being tortured by him and was promptly killed by the lord's guards. Klaus tried to feed him more blood to heal him, leading Elijah to presume that their blood only healed the living. However, once Klaus and Elijah prepared to give Lucien a traditional Viking funeral, Lucien awakened in transition as the first non-Original vampire to exist in the world, as well as the first [vampire progeny](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siring) to be created with Klaus' blood. Lucien then completed his transition by feeding on a servant and joined the Mikaelsons as vampires at court.

Not to be outdone, Aurora, after learning of Klaus' secret, begged Klaus to turn her as well so that she, who was dealing with melancholy and other mental illness, would be strong and healthy like them, but he refused, not wanting to curse Aurora to his fate. Knowing she would never be able to convince him to turn her, she slit her own wrists in a mock suicide attempt, tricking Rebekah into healing her wounds by feeding her vampire blood. She then tried to get Rebekah to kill her to turn her, as well, but when Rebekah refused for the same reasons Klaus did, Aurora angrily asked her to leave. Having what she needed to turn herself, Aurora walked over to the window of her tower and allowed herself to fall off of the ledge, killing herself and transforming herself into the second non-Original vampire and Rebekah's first progeny.

Unfortunately, in time, rumors started to spread in the village about demons who fed on blood as a result of the seven vampires' feeding habits, and it soon became clear that Mikael would be coming after them. In the middle of a heated argument between [Aurora and Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_and_Elijah) in which Aurora confessed that Klaus had killed Esther, Elijah accidentally and unintentionally used [mind compulsion](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) for the first time to cause her to see Klaus as a monster and to stay behind rather than trying to flee with them. Before the Mikaelsons left court, Elijah, who had gotten the hang of compulsion and could now use it intentionally, fed Tristan his blood and killed him, making him his own first vampire progeny. He then compelled Lucien, Aurora, and Tristan to believe that they were Niklaus, Rebekah, and himself before forcing them to flee the castle, allowing them to be the bait that Mikael chased while the real Mikaelsons traveled on to Italy and settled in Tuscany.

Lucien, Tristan, and Aurora, who eventually became known as [The Trinity](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trinity), believed that they were actually [Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus,_Elijah_and_Rebekah) for over a century, until Elijah being [daggered](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Ash_Daggers) for the first time in 1114 caused their compulsion to be broken. Though they then knew their true identities, Mikael continued to chase after them, causing the three younger vampires to become incredibly resentful toward the Mikaelsons, which is what eventually pushed them to search the world for [weapons](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Objects) they could use to destroy their sires.

The growth of the vampire race led to several attempts to end them before they grew too powerful. One attempt involved a [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch) descended from the powerful [Qetsiyah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Qetsiyah) who created an order of five magically-enhanced vampire hunters called the [Brotherhood of the Five](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_the_Five) to hunt down and destroy the vampires and the immortals on Earth. They began hunting vampires in Italy during the early 12th century as the Normans conquered southern Europe. However, they attempted to defeat the Originals with [White Oak Ash Daggers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Ash_Daggers) created by the witch who empowered them, not knowing that Klaus' werewolf heritage made him immune to weapons made of silver.

This allowed Klaus to kill all of the hunters and undagger all of his siblings, with the exception of Finn, who he hated for his self-loathing attitude toward vampirism. However, the spell that empowered the hunters did not die with them—instead, several new hunters emerged during the following centuries with the same powers and dedication of the first. Several freelance (and often ordinary human) [Vampire Hunters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Hunter) also began to appear as a result of the vampires' amoral actions, and various weapons were created to use against them, such as [stake](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stakes)-shooting guns and [vervain](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vervain) grenades, as technology began to improve throughout the ages.

At some point, the initial conflict between the vampires and the werewolves emerged once again when the vampires discovered that [a bite](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom) from a transformed werewolf was fatal to them (though a werewolf bite proved to not kill the Originals, who would only become feverish and delirious with hallucinations for several hours until they healed). Determined to protect themselves, the vampires declared war on the werewolves and drove them to near extinction. Several packs survived but, by the early 2000s, most vampires believed that werewolves were merely a myth. 

**A Vampire Kingdom in New Orleans**

 During the 18th century, the Mikaelson children returned to America after moving back to Europe for several hundred years, and ended up arriving at the shore of the penal colony that would later become [New Orleans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans), where they began the process of building it into one of the major cities of the United States. During their time in New Orleans, the Originals turned many vampires, including the former slave [Marcel Gerard](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard), who was adopted as a child by Klaus in 1820 and raised as a [surrogate son](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_and_Marcel) before he was transformed as an adult in 1835. Although the vampires established their own community in New Orleans, several other supernatural communities cohabited in the town, including several packs of [werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf) and at least nine [Covens](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Coven) of [witches](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch), who were, according to Rebekah, "not a lot to be trifled with." Alongside all these [supernatural communities](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faction) was a [Human Faction](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faction) created by Klaus and composed of pirates and dirty politicians to help maintain the balance between the human and supernatural communities. For centuries, this human faction would ensure the safety of New Orleans's human population from the vampires and deal with (and often cover up) the various supernatural events that occurred as a result of the tension between the various groups.

Eventually, however, the various factions of New Orleans finally came together when Klaus and his brother Elijah came up with a plan to unite them in 1919 in order to get around Prohibition, a ban on alcohol production and consumption which had recently become federal law and was quickly being enforced across the country. As this new law would mean an increase in federal presence which could not only expose the supernatural community in the city, but also draw their father, the Original vampire who had become a [Vampire Hunter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Hunter) known as Mikael the Destroyer and intended on killing killing his children, the Mikaelsons proposed that the [Guerrera Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Guerrera_Family), a werewolf crime family, could smuggle their alcohol into the city via the ports that Klaus and Elijah owned and act as the public face of the ports while the brothers maintained control behind the scenes, which would benefit both families and the town at large. However, in 1919, the Originals' father, [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), tracked his children down to [New Orleans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans) and, in his quest to kill his step-son Klaus, killed several of the turned vampires. [The Originals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire) managed to flee, distraught due to their incorrect assumption that Marcel had been killed, but Mikael chased after them, leaving New Orleans in shambles.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/4/4e/Marcel_%2823%29.png/revision/latest?cb=20161229021818)

Marcel, the former self-appointed king of the French Quarter's vampire as well as witch population.

After the destruction wrought by Mikael, [Marcel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcellus_Gerard) remained in New Orleans, where he eventually gained leadership of the vampire community and began making moves to take control of the city at large. Once the vampires were in a dominant position, they began enacting their plans to gain more power, including an intense attack on the Guerrera Pack that resulted in all but one of them being killed in 1925.

Later, in the 1990s, Marcel attempted to form a truce with members of the [Labonair Family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Labonair_Family), who were highly revered members of the [Crescent Wolf Pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Crescent_Wolf_Pack), but after his [Labonair ally](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley%27s_father) and [his wife](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley%27s_mother) were killed by former Crescent [Alpha](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alpha) [Richard Xavier Dumas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Richard_Xavier_Dumas) to prevent the truce, the vampires took advantage of the divided clan and waged a war against them that they ultimately won in retribution for ruining their peace talks. After the werewolves' defeat, Marcel exiled the rest of the werewolf community from New Orleans, forcing them to live in encampments deep in [the Bayou](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bayou). He even went so far as to curse all triggered werewolves in the Crescent Wolf Clan with a [spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crescent_Curse) that reversed their werewolf nature, trapping them in their wolf bodies full-time and only allowing them to return to their human form during the peak hours of the [full moon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Full_moon).

Shortly afterward, Marcel sent away the surviving [baby daughter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner) of his late Labonair allies with [Father Kieran](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kieran_O%27Connell), the priest at [St. Anne's Church](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/St._Anne%27s_Church) and leader of the human faction, ensuring that the girl found an adoptive family out of loyalty to her parents. Afterward, Marcel and Father Kieran made a deal regarding their respective communities: the humans would look the other way when it came to the vampires' feeding habits so long as they limited their feedings to tourists rather than locals and kept their number of kills to a minimum in order to prevent a decrease in the tourism rates that kept the city financially prosperous.

Under Marcel's leadership, New Orleans became a major supernatural melting pot where vampires could have a good time without being forced to live in the shadows like many of their brethren in other areas of the world. He also established a hierarchy within the vampire community to keep [his army](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel%27s_Army) motivated; his "inner circle" of close friends and loyal soldiers, known as "[daywalkers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Day_Walking)", were gifted with [daylight rings](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Daylight_Amulet)that would allow them to be active in the daytime, whereas the rest of the vampires, known as the "nightwalkers," remained nocturnal and were relegated to patrolling the town after sunset. However, nightwalkers were given some opportunities to work their way up to a ring of their own, such as winning in Marcel's occasional "Fight Nights" or going above and beyond their duties as a soldier in Marcel's vampire army. However, as the vampire population continued to grow and their influence began to spread even farther as they gained more power, the community found themselves in an intense war with the [French Quarter Coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/French_Quarter_Coven), who harbored hatred toward the vampires and, like many witches, believed them to be abominations of Nature. Despite Father Kieran's best efforts to maintain the peace between the communities, the tensions continued to rise.

It was this tension that eventually led to the witches' decision to go along with their [ancestral coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancestors)'s tricentennial [Harvest](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Harvest) ritual, which involved the sacrifice of [four teenage girls](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Harvest_Witch) in their covens to appease their [ancestors](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancestors), who would then give them more power and resurrect the girls as a reward for their faith in the magic that bound them together. When Father Kieran found out that the ritual demanded the sacrifice of four young women, he vehemently denounced the plans during a meeting with the coven's [Elders](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elder). However, the witch elder [Agnes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Agnes), wanting to distract Kieran enough that he would be too preoccupied to interfere with the Harvest, used the [Rosary of Madness](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Rosary_of_Madness) to put a hex on his nephew [Sean O'Connell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sean_O%27Connell), causing him to slowly descend into insanity as the hex overtook his morals and led him to violent thoughts. After Sean ultimately succumbed to the hex by massacring his fellow seminary students before killing himself, Kieran left town out of grief, but not before meeting with Marcel and urging him to stop the Harvest by any means necessary. Unfortunately, Marcel and his vampires arrived to [the cemetery](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lafayette_Cemetery) where the ritual was being performed too late, and by the time they made their attack, the elders had already sacrificed three of the four girls. However, they were still able to kill most of the witches in attendance and save the sole surviving [Harvest girl](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Harvest_Witch), [Davina Claire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Davina_Claire).

Since the Harvest was incomplete, all of the magic of the three girls who were sacrificed before she was rescued, which was meant to be an offering to the earth and their ancestors who resided on the [Ancestral Plane](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ancestral_Plane), was transferred to her, making her the most powerful witch in New Orleans and granting her with the ability to sense when any of the other New Orleans witches were performing magic. Wanting to protect her while still benefiting from her abilities, Marcel took Davina in and became [her guardian](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_and_Davina), and Davina, furious at the witches for lying to her and betraying her and her friends by killing them, used her powers to help Marcel and the vampires enforce his new rule: any witch who practiced magic without express permission from Marcel himself would be sentenced to death. With the witches essentially powerless in subjugation and the werewolves exiled from the city, the vampire community became the uncontested dominant faction in New Orleans, which allowed Marcel to proclaim himself to be king of the city.

However, threats to [Marcel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcellus_Gerard) rule began in 2011 when his former mentor and sire, [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), returned to [New Orleans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans) after having received word that a witch named [Jane-Anne Deveraux](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jane-Anne_Deveraux) was plotting against him. However, [Marcel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard) killed her before he could question her, and Klaus became so suspicious of Marcel's motives for killing her that he and his brother [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson) followed the trail of clues to Jane-Anne's [sister](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jane-Anne_and_Sophie), [Sophie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sophie_Deveraux). They met in [Lafayette Cemetery](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lafayette_Cemetery), where Sophie admitted to [the brothers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Klaus) that the witches, led by Sophie and the late Jane-Anne, were planning an uprising against Marcel and had lured Klaus to New Orleans to gain his help in infiltrating Marcel's empire with the hopes of bringing it down from within. As leverage, they brought out the [werewolf](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf) [Hayley Marshall](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner), whom they had discovered was miraculously impregnated with [Klaus' hybrid child](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Mikaelson) after a one-night-stand few months earlier, and threatened to kill her and the baby if they didn't join their cause.  

Though Sophie led the Mikaelsons to believe that her sole mission was to stage a coup and overthrow Marcel, in reality, she and the witches intended to distract Marcel with Klaus' power play while they tracked down Davina so they could finish the Harvest. It was also soon revealed that the witches, who practice [ancestral magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ancestral_Magic), were on a deadline to complete the ritual, because if the Harvest was not completed by sacrificing Davina within a year of their first attempt to sacrifice the four Harvest girls, the coven's connection to their ancestors' magic, from which they drew all of their power, would fade to the point that all of the witches would lose their ability to practice magic completely. At the same time, the witches were convinced that the four sacrificed girls would be [resurrected](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection) by [the Ancestors](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancestors) once the Harvest was complete, and since [Monique Deveraux](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Monique_Deveraux), Sophie's niece and Jane-Anne's daughter, was one of the girls who were sacrificed, Sophie was willing to do whatever it took to complete the Harvest, resurrect the Harvest girls, and ensure that her sister didn't die in vain, even if it meant going up against Marcel and the vampires. 

Having witnessed that Marcel (whom he thought had died during the vampire massacre of 1919) had not only survived, but had taken Klaus' place as king of the city without letting him know, Klaus became determined to reclaim his city and ultimately agreed to join Sophie's cause. To that end, Klaus apologized to Marcel for his previous actions and rekindled their [friendship](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_and_Marcel) in order to start dismantling his empire from the inside, with the ultimate goal of becoming the new leader of the vampire community once Marcel's regime had ended. This eventually worked, because when Marcel—with the help of Rebekah—staged an attack against Klaus, Klaus ended up coming out the victor, even despite the fact that he was outnumbered at least 100 to 1. Afterward, Klaus reclaimed [the compound](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Abattoir)—which had been the Mikaelsons' residence in the 19th and 20th centuries and had become the vampire headquarters in the years after they fled—and took control of the vampires and the supernatural community at large.  

After he had learned of his sister [Rebekah and Marcel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_and_Marcel)'s betrayal in 1919, when they summoned Mikael to New Orleans to chase him out of town, Klaus banished Rebekah and sank into a bit of a depression, leaving Elijah to take control of the vampires and [the Faction](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faction) in his absence. Shortly afterward, [Francesca Correa](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Francesca_Guerrera) and [her brothers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Guerrera_Family), who had revealed themselves to actually be Guerrera werewolves who had been living undercover as humans for decades, staged a coup at the Mikaelson compound, stealing the [moonlight stones](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Moonlight_Amulet) that Klaus commissioned [Genevieve](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Genevieve) to make for Hayley and the Crescents, triggering their own werewolf curses, and attacking all of the vampires in revenge for how their family was treated by them in the past. The few vampires who survived the so-called [Battle of New Orleans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Battle_of_New_Orleans) were exiled by the Guerreras to the neighborhood across the river known as [Algiers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Algiers), and the werewolves under their command had orders to kill any vampire who was caught in the French Quarter on sight.  

Months later, Marcel, Klaus, Elijah, [Josh Rosza](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Rosza), and the newly-turned [hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) Hayley staged a coup of their own, killing all of the Guerrera werewolves, destroying their moonlight rings, and breaking most of their control over [the Quarter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/French_Quarter). However, the recently-[resurrected](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Resurrection) [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson) and [Finn Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson) ([possessing](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Possession)the bodies of the witches [Cassie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Cassie) and [Vincent Griffith](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Griffith)) quickly filled the power vacuum in the werewolf community, which kept the vampires from fully regaining control of the city. Despite this, [Elijah and Marcel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Marcel) began a partnership and began rebuilding their vampire community in Algiers in the hope that once [Esther and Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_and_Finn) were dealt with, they would be able to retake their leadership of the supernatural population of New Orleans. Finn was eventually neutralized after the werewolves and the vampires formed an alliance and worked with Klaus and Elijah.  

After the powerful and ancient witch [Dahlia](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dahlia) was killed following a lot of bloodshed on all sides, control of the vampire community of New Orleans was once again given to Marcel, who has continued to work with Elijah to replenish their numbers and regain the stronghold of power they once possessed. It was Marcel's status as a vampire personally turned by Klaus and his reputation for the thriving permanent community of vampires that led the powerful organization [The Strix](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strix) to come to New Orleans and offer him membership into their ranks, which he ultimately joined after passing his initiation. Since then, The Strix and [The Trinity](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Trinity) worked together to create a plan to lock away the surviving Original vampires (Elijah, Klaus, and Rebekah) using a dark object called [the Serratura](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Serratura), which would not only allow them to get their revenge against their sires for what Elijah did to The Trinity as well as to protect themselves from [a prophecy](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Prophecy) foretold by a cypher witch in Lucien's employ named [Alexis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis).

In this prophecy, Alexis predicted that the rest of the Originals would be killed, which would ultimately lead to the end of the vampire species as a result of the [magical sireline link](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sirelines) and the spawn of a mysterious creature known as "[The Beast](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Upgraded_Original_Vampire)". It was foretold that one Original would die at the hands of a friend, one at the hands of a foe, and one at the hands of family members, and this prophecy threatened the very existence of the vampire species, leading The Trinity and The Strix to decide to lock them away to prevent anyone from killing the Originals and thus ensuring their own survival. However, in time, it was revealed that, while the prophecy was true, the rest of the crisis had been orchestrated by Lucien, who intended to become the Beast from the prophecy in order to become superior to the Originals after The Strix's [coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Coven), [The Sisters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Sisters), succeeded in magically breaking the connection between the Originals and their sirelings, allowing him to kill them all once and for all with his newly-fatal bite, which contained the venom of all seven werewolf bloodlines and, as of the end of _[The Bloody Crown](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Bloody_Crown)_ , has no cure.

Though Lucien was ultimately defeated when Freya, channeling Davina's connection to [the Ancestors](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Ancestors), used their magic to undo the spell that made him the Beast so that Klaus could rip his heart out and kill him for good. Unfortunately, they didn't foresee the fact that Marcel, too, had been given the second vial of the Beast serum by [Vincent](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vincent_Griffith) after learning what Freya did to Davina in order to fight against the Mikaelsons. Marcel secretly took the serum, although he pretended to still be considering whether or not to do it, and during an intense argument with Elijah, he was killed by the elder vampire, allowing him to successfully transform into the second Beast.

This gave Marcel the power to retake leadership of New Orleans' supernatural community from the Mikaelsons after summoning all of Klaus' sirelings, who had recently be disconnected from Klaus' sireline, to come take over the Mikaelson Compound from the family. Marcel went on to steal the leadership by biting Elijah and the recently-resurrected Kol and poisoning Freya, leaving the Mikaelsons dying and weakened and unable to protect Klaus from the rage of his sireline. This left them with no choice but for Freya to put the three of them and Rebekah (who had been cursed by [The Strix](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strix)'s [cursed stake](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Stake) months earlier) into the same slumber spell [Dahlia](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dahlia) had put on herself and Freya in the 11th century to buy Hayley time to find cures for all of them. In order to ensure that Hayley had the time to do this, Klaus voluntarily gave himself up to Marcel and allowed himself to be stabbed in the heart with [Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade), putting him in a torturous sleep that kept him alive so that Freya could bind all of their siblings to his life-force. 

**Physiology**

Blood is the main component of a vampire's diet, be it human, animal or vampire blood. According to [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson), the reason why vampires crave blood more than anything else was due to the [immortality spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell)used by Esther to create the [Original Vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire), which used the blood of a [doppelgänger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger) as the catalyst in the process that made her husband and children [immortal](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality), transitioning the Mikaelsons into their new lives as Originals. It was later explained by [Atticus Shane](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Atticus_Shane) that human blood is the key to [immortality](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality), which is why vampires, along with the first [Immortals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal) [Silas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Silas) and [Amara](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Amara), need to drink it to maintain their eternal life. If a vampire fails to regularly drink blood, their body will become severely weakened, and will ultimately [desiccate](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Desiccation) into mummification until they are able to get blood into their system.

Blood (especially human blood) does not only satisfy a vampire’s thirst, but it also heightens their supernatural abilities, making them stronger, faster, and able to heal much more quickly than they would after not eating for a significant period of time. The longer a vampire abstains from blood, the more likely the vampire will becoming feral until they are eventually unable to resist feeding on whomever they come upon. In many cases, a vampire who has been starved for a long period and is risking desiccation will eventually become so overwhelmed with hunger that the lose all sense of their humanity and rationality altogether and finally give into their bloodlust. It has been demonstrated that vampire blood, just as with human and animal blood, can be used to revive a vampire who has been desiccated (even if they ordinarily do not partake in the consumption of vampire blood), and it can also help a badly injured vampire heal more quickly if human or animal blood is not available. However, human blood is most compatible with a vampire's dietary needs, and because of this, the majority of vampires rely on it as their sole food source. Despite their main food source being referred to as "human blood," this term also extends to the blood of both witches and werewolves who are in their human form, as their blood seems to be functionally identical to that of regular humans.

Due to their acute senses, a vampire can detect whether or not a human has recently consumed alcohol or drugs, because their blood tastes unclean and can leave a vampire with a chemical aftertaste. This also extends to [vervain](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vervain) as well, as vampires who feed on a human who regularly ingests vervain will be burned and weakened upon contact with their blood, which can often be used to the human's advantage. Due to a vampire's amplified senses and feelings, their hunger cravings are much stronger and harder to control than the mundane hunger for food that they felt when they were humans, and this hunger will often be connected to and amplified by powerful emotions.

Vampires are magically preserved in the physical state that they were in when they died, therefore making a vampires body a freshly dead corpse, though it is reanimated and protected from decay with dark magic. Vampire's bodies remain in the exact same state as they were just prior to their deaths as humans (aside from the injuries or effects of most illnesses that caused their death) from an anatomical standpoint, except when it comes to their supernaturally-enhanced abilities and the addition of vampire's true face. Their true face is a slightly transformed version of their human face, which includes red, blood-shot sclera with protruding veins around the eyes, as well as elongated fangs. The bite of a vampire is so powerful that it can sever the limbs of both animals and humans, as vampires are known for having extremely sharp and strong teeth.

Similarly, a vampire has human-like physiology, and their bodies continue to function normally as long as they have a steady diet of human blood; for example, their heart still beats to pump the blood they've consumed through their system to maintain their vitality. Because of this, vampires can eat human food, though it doesn't sustain their life or provide any nutrition like blood does, and their digestive system will continue to process it and produce wastes just as a healthy human's does. Regardless, many vampires continue to eat regular food for several reasons, including out of human habit, to maintain human appearances in order to prevent their exposure, and to help sublimate their eternal hunger for blood and thereby keep their bloodlust at a manageable level.

Vampires can also become intoxicated by drugs such as alcohol and marijuana just as humans can, although they do have much higher tolerances due to their accelerated healing, which rapidly regenerates the cells damaged by these drugs which causes the sensation of being drunk or high. In fact, most vampires frequently drink alcohol throughout the day to help them deal with their perpetual hunger, much in the way that some vampires eat human food to help curb their cravings.

Vampires are immune to the majority of human diseases and illnesses. One exception of this rule is cancer, though vampires cannot actually develop it-- they have to have had the cancer prior to being turned, as vampire blood cannot cure it in humans. These aforementioned vampires continue to have cancer even after their transition is complete, as cancer cells rapidly regenerate in the presence of vampire blood due to the cells being functionally immortal; normal human cells have "suicide buttons" that allow them to die once their organelles have worn out, but cancer cells have no such button, and vampire blood only serves to accelerate the regeneration of cancer cells. The only known substances that can have a serious negative effect on vampires are vervain and [Werewolf Venom](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom).

The mystical effect of vampirism is the only thing that keeps vampires and their bodies alive. If vampirism is removed through [the cure to immortality](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cure), the body will return to the state of a healthy alive adult so long as the cure remains in their blood. However, once a vampire is reverted to being a human after ingesting the cure, the cure will remain in their bloodstream, allowing any other vampire who wants to be cured to do so by feeding on the cured vampire's blood to nearly full consumption. When [Silas](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Silas) fed on [Katherine](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Katerina_Petrova)'s cure-laced blood, he returned to his previous status as a [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch), but it caused a side-effect to be discovered-- should the cure leave the veins of a cured vampire, their bodies will rapidly begin to age to catch up with the time they spent as vampires. This usually poses no problem in vampires who were turned young and/or have only been vampires for several years, but in the case of Katherine, her body began to grow old so rapidly to compensate for her 538 years of life that she ultimately died of a heart attack due to advanced age within weeks.

Conversely, if vampirism is stripped away by [the Magic Purification Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Magic_Purification_Spell), it will physically revert the body to the final state it was in before awakening in transition, leaving it a corpse with the physical damage or illness of whatever it was that originally killed them. (e.g: drowning, slit throat, snapped neck, tuberculosis, etc.) The only exception to this was [Alaric Saltzman](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alaric_Saltzman), who was successfully transformed from an [Enhanced Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Original_Vampire) into a human as a result of his serious (but not absolutely fatal) injury being instantly treated by Dr. [Josette Laughlin](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Josette_Laughlin). The only remaining cure for immortality currently resides in [Elena Gilbert](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert)'s blood, as the other copy of the cure was destroyed along with the [1903 Prison World](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Prison_Worlds) after the [Gemini Coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gemini_Coven) was murdered. Similarly, since [the Travelers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Travelers) have more or less become extinct, it is unlikely that a magic purification spell could be performed again, making the chances of being cured this way nearly impossible.

It has been recently discovered that while vampires are sterile and cannot have biological children (with the exception of the [hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid) [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), whose werewolf side and the magical nature of his vampire transformation canceled out the sterility all other vampires possess), certain forms of magic can transport a fetus or fetuses from a human's body into a vampire's. This was demonstrated by the [Gemini Coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gemini_Coven), whose livelihood was dependent on the existence of twins to continue the coven, and who had a spell to magically transport fetuses from a pregnant mother whose life is in danger into another womb. [Joshua Parker](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Parker) and his fellow coven members used this spell to transfer the twin fetuses from the dying [Josette Laughlin](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Josette_Laughlin) into the vampire [Caroline Forbes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes)' womb to make sure the coven would survive on without them. Since a vampire who consumes a steady diet of blood can also consume human food and has the same physiology as a normal human, Caroline was able to deliver the twins with the help of the [Heretics](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Heretics)', and Bonnie's, magical assistance. Additionally, her vampirism actually makes it more likely that the twins will survive, since they are functionally immortal and are much harder to kill than humans.

However, it has also been discovered that, since vampires were created by magic, which also gave them their powers, their vampirism can be absorbed by certain rare witches of the Gemini Coven called [Siphoners](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoner). This was revealed when the twins Caroline was carrying, [Lizzie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lizzie_Saltzman) and [Josie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Josie_Saltzman), began to siphon her powers when Caroline was nearly at term, causing her skin to desiccate and putting her at risk of death by losing her vampirism. Siphoners can also draw on vampires for more power for spells, and, since they exist as a loophole in the rules of Nature, they can also be transformed into witch-vampire hybrids while maintaining their powers of [Siphoning](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoning); even more, they are able to practice magic as though they were a full witch since they can draw on their own vampirism as a limitless source of magical power. As of _[Gods and Monsters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gods_and_Monsters)_ , there are only two such hybrids left currently living at this point-- [Valerie Tulle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Valerie_Tulle) and the newly [incarcerated](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Prison_Worlds), resurrected [Malachai Parker](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Malachai_Parker). 

**Nature**

 Vampires have the capacity to be extremely feral, predatory creatures, and can be more beast-like and savage than their human appearance suggests. They growl, hiss, snarl, and curl their lips back when provoked, baring their fangs as a sign of aggression when faced by a threat.

Despite their nature, vampires are also capable of human emotions, such as compassion, love, and self-control. However, it's in a vampire's nature to be violent, and no matter what their morality or kindness, they will almost always resort to such acts if it's necessary for their survival. While vampires typically maintain their human personalities after their transformations (though magnified by the magical properties of vampirism), they are usually dehumanized to some degree, and due to both the violent tensions between [witches](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch), [werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolves), and vampires (along with the in-fighting within the vampire community itself), violence, tragedy, and death of the aforementioned groups and humans caught in the crossfire seem to follow vampires wherever they go, even despite their best efforts to avoid it. Many (though not all) vampires are inherently selfish and consider other beings, especially humans, to be inferior to themselves, as they see themselves as the top of the proverbial food chain. Even the most compassionate of their kind will often resort to cruelty and torture if it means protecting themselves and their loved ones from danger.

For example, [Stefan Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore), despite his generally kind and compassionate attitude, has been shown to be unafraid of killing when the situation calls for it, though he makes it a point not to harm or kill humans unless absolutely necessary. Similarly, [Caroline Forbes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes), while saving Stefan and his brother [Damon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore) from [her mother](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elizabeth_Forbes) and her [police force](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Deputies), ended up slaughtering two of her deputies in an animalistic and stealthy manner and was completely calm and unfazed afterward; this contrasted greatly with her reaction after she had accidentally killed a carnival worker out of hunger just hours after she had completed her transition, which upset her so much that she began to sob and insisted she was a monster. This suggests the longer one spends as a vampire, the more tolerant of violence and murder they become.

Additionally, over the course of their millennium of life, [Elijah and Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Rebekah) have also become somewhat dehumanized after spending so much time as the most powerful beings on earth, even despite their generally kind and gentle nature; their penchant for the "snatch, eat, erase" method of feeding and their dedication to avoiding unnecessarily large demonstrations of violence and cruelty if at all possible is typically more out of their desire to protect themselves from exposure than a desire to not harm others. In recent years, both Elijah and Rebekah have mellowed out, and are not as quick to harm or kill out of anger, they still are known for being ruthless against their enemies or anyone who tries to harm their family and friends, and have shown no discomfort in torturing others to get the answers or results they need.

However, vampires experience sensations and feelings much more intensely than humans, and as a result, they have a much more difficult time controlling their emotions, all of which are tied to their hunger in some way. Whenever a vampire is overwhelmed by powerful feelings (such as extreme hunger, fear, anger, happiness, love, etc.) their faces become pale, and blood rushes into the veins surrounding their eyes, darkening them tremendously. Their canine teeth will lengthen into fangs, giving them a more predatory look to scare off or threaten their prey and to aid them in feeding on humans and animals. This intensification of emotions experienced by vampires also extends to their personalities as well, both the good and the bad aspects of it. For example, [Elena](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert) and [Stefan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore) were both compassionate and kind as humans, which amplified these traits to the point of being self-sacrificing as vampires; conversely, [Vicki Donovan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Vicki_Donovan), who was a troubled teenage girl with addictions to drugs, carried these personality traits into her vampire life as well, making her subject to violent mood swings and making it even harder for her to resist her cravings for human blood until she had to be killed to save Elena and [Jeremy](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Gilbert) from being killed.

Due to their intensely emotional nature, it is not uncommon for vampires wishing to maintain self-control to document their lives after their transition in journals. Though they have consistently shown considerable powers in recollection of specific memories and dates, vampires still need to peruse their journals in order to reflect on their feelings and other minute details during certain events. Another function of the vampire nature is the ability to "turn off" their humanity in order to make it easier for them to emotionally deal with feeding on (and occasionally even killing) humans to maintain their immortality.

Vampires who have used this coping mechanism, such as Elena, Damon, Stefan, Caroline and [Enzo](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lorenzo_St._John), have described the process as "flicking a switch," which essentially numbs their emotions and disables their ability to be empathetic, allowing them to shut out painful feelings such as guilt, grief, and sadness and turning off the part of them that makes them ashamed of their actions. Vampires with their humanity turned off often think of themselves as purely rational and logical and are not ruled by their emotions. They also have no problem feeding indiscriminately on whomever they please, either using [mind compulsion](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) to make the humans forget the experience or killing them outright with no shame or remorse. 

**Sociology and Culture**

 From their portrayal so far on the shows, it seems that many vampires are nomads of sorts who periodically move around from place to place to make sure their [immortality](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortality) and lack of aging do not lead to their exposure as vampires to the general public. Some of them appear to attempt to take on identities within the human world and exist alongside humans (such as [Stefan Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore), who used to take on a new identity, location, and career every thirty years) while others instead appear to enjoy living among humans mostly anonymously (such as [Damon Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore), [Lily Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lily_Salvatore), the [Heretics](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Heretics), and [the Mikaelsons](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaelson_Family)throughout the majority of their lives) without making human attachments and then choosing to travel to new places for a change in scenery whenever the urge strikes them.

While the world does not appear to have an official rule-based vampire government (neither in an international level nor a national level), at least one place, the American city of [New Orleans, Louisiana](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans), has had a thriving permanent community of vampires throughout most of the 20th century and into the early 21st century. For most of the community's existence, it was been ruled by [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson) and [Elijah Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson) from the 18th to early 20th centuries; then, after they were forced to flee with their sister [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson) after the arrival of their father, [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), the control of the vampires was taken by [Marcel Gerard](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard), who proclaimed himself to be the king of the city. Upon gaining leadership of the community, Marcel created many rules that he strongly enforces within the borders of New Orleans, which includes the following: vampires can only feed on tourists (though feeding on consenting locals seems to be allowed as long as they're willing to keep the secret or can be compelled to do so); and all vampires are responsible for keeping the number of vampire-related killings of humans to a minimum so as to not negatively affect tourism rates, which thereby affects their food supply and the city's general prosperity.

The number one rule of the community, however, is that vampires are forbidden from killing any of their own kind, and vampires who have violated this rule have faced strict punishment, such one hundred years of solitary confinement and starvation in [the Garden](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Garden) prison or even death. The only known vampires to avoid punishment for such a crime are the Originals, who are far too powerful for any vampire in the community to force them to abide by the laws. Marcel's original community was eventually destroyed by the various wars that took place in the city in 2012, leaving only Marcel, [Joshua Rosza](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Rosza) and Elijah the only surviving true vampires (not including the [hybrids](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid), Klaus and [Hayley Marshall](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hayley_Marshall-Kenner)).

For the next year after the decimation of their community, the vampires moved to another neighborhood of New Orleans across the river from the [French Quarter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/French_Quarter) called [Algiers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Algiers), where they began to rebuild their vampire army by turning select individuals who proved themselves as having what it took to "move up a notch on the food chain." In 2013, control of the French Quarter was once again returned to Marcel Gerard and his vampires, who have returned to the neighborhood to begin to regain the power they once held throughout the city while maintaining tenuous truces with both the Crescent werewolves and the [French Quarter Coven](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/French_Quarter_Coven). Upon Marcel's transformation into an "upgraded" Original vampire also known as [the Beast](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Upgraded_Original_Vampire), he has regained full control of the city's supernatural population after putting Klaus in a torturous coma with [Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade), biting [Elijah and Kol](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Kol), and poisoning [Freya](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Freya_Mikaelson), forcing them to be put in a magical slumber and [Chambre de Chasse](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Chambre_de_Chasse) to avoid death until Hayley can find cures for them, as well as a cure for Rebekah's curse. This effectively evicted the Mikaelsons from New Orleans, leaving Marcel with no one even close to his level of power to go against his rule.

As previously stated, there is no international vampire government, or even a vampire government within specific nations. However, there have been vampire societies over the thousand years or so that the species has existed. The most well-known among them being [The Strix](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Strix), a congregation of the most ancient and powerful vampires the world has ever known, which was originally founded by Elijah, who sought to seek out vampires with the time, resources, and inclination to enrich the world with the powers they possess. However, Elijah was eventually forced to abandon the organization, as he was dismayed by the realization that he had gathered a large group of "narcissistic and sociopathic" vampires who were only concerned with gaining power, status, and wealth with which they could use to further their own agendas. After Elijah's departure, [Tristan de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_de_Martel) became the leader of the organization, and, with the exception of Marcel Gerard, every vampire initiated into the society belongs to either Elijah or Rebekah's [sireline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sirelines). Tristan was then overthrown in 2013 and replaced by [Aya](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aya) and Marcel in turn.

Age is a powerful status symbol in the global vampire community. One such reason for this is because the amount of history the vampire has experienced gives them a great deal of knowledge, which translates to certain bragging rights in the community, especially when the elder vampires interact with the younger vampires, werewolves, witches, and in-the-know humans they encounter. There are many examples of extremely old vampires whose age and history have gained them respect and status, including (but not limited to) the following: the vampire [Shen Min](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Shen_Min) was the torture consultant to Genghis Khan prior to becoming a vampire around the turn of the 12th century; [Elijah and Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_and_Klaus) were close friends with Sigmund Freud and Ferdinand Magellan, among other famous historical figures; Klaus compelled the artist Edgar Degas to mentor him in art; Rebekah was hinted to be the creator of the legendary vampire Casquette Girls in Louisiana in the 1800s; Marcel was a member of the Brotherhood of the Damned (the name for the 369th regiment in the American Army in World War I), whom he turned into vampires in order to defeat the Germans trying to overpower their line; the [Heretics](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Heretics), [Lillian Salvatore](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lillian_Salvatore), and [Julian](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Julian_\(Season_Seven\)) attended the funeral of Queen Victoria; Damon served in the Confederate Army in the American Civil War, and Stefan and Enzo served in the American and British Armies, respectively, during World War II.

However, the main reason why age is a status symbol in the vampire community is because a vampire's age directly correlates to how physically powerful they are. As a vampire ages, their supernatural physical and mental abilities become even stronger and more advanced as well. For example, because "The Trinity" were the first three vampires sired by the Originals, and around a year after they themselves were turned-- [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle), [Aurora de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aurora_de_Martel), and [Tristan de Martel](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tristan_de_Martel), making them over a thousand years old. They are much more powerful than any other regular vampire because of their age. Only the Originals and their modified version outmatch the Trinity in raw power. While attitude, training, and catching an older vampire off-guard can occasionally compensate for another vampire's young age in a fight (such as [Elena Gilbert](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert) nearly besting [Katherine Pierce](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Katerina_Petrova) in battle), an older vampire will nearly always win in a fight against a younger vampire.

In 2013, the creation of the so-called "[Upgraded Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Upgraded_Original_Vampire)", also known as "the Beast" due to a prophecy foretold by [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch) and [seer](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Seer) [Alexis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis), made the now-deceased Lucien and current ruler of New Orleans, Marcel, more physically powerful than even an Original vampire despite their younger ages. Between their extremely immense super strength, speed, durability, senses, and healing in addition to their bite, which possesses the venom of the seven original werewolf bloodlines and is fatal to even an Original vampire, they are now among the most powerful supernatural creatures in the TVD/TO universe and are easily the strongest vampires in the world.

According to [Stefan and Damon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_and_Damon), the sharing of blood between vampires is considered an intimate act and is not typically taken lightly, though it is not always this way; for example, Klaus and Elijah have been shown feeding their own blood to their siblings and vampire friends to heal them after they have been seriously incapacitated by injury or desiccation. Between romantic partners, however, this is an incredibly intimate act that denotes the love between the two vampires, as well as the trust they share. 

**Attitude Towards Humans**

 Vampires generally coexist with humans due to their shared origins and appearances. Humans are mostly oblivious to the existence of vampires, which makes it easier for vampires to commingle with their human cohorts without detection or exposure. Most of the few people who do know about vampires have either been killed to ensure their silence, [compelled](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion) to forget their encounters with them, or, in some cases, are compelled not to speak of it to anyone, which lessens the chances that the vampire species will be exposed to the public.

Attitudes of vampires towards humans vary from individual to individual. Some see humans as simply food, servants, and/or entertainment, while others feel compassion for humans, remembering their lives before becoming vampires and not wanting to cause any more harm to them than necessary, and even regarding certain humans as close friends, lovers, or family. In general, vampires are known to see humans as less compared to themselves and ultimately regard their lives as being essentially insignificant, as humans are mortal whereas vampires live forever. As a result of their immortality and the fatal violence they witness on a regular basis, the death of a human who has no significant connection to the vampire is typically a non-event for them, and is either shrugged off as collateral damage or seen as a means to an end in part of whatever the vampire in question's current agenda is.

 


	4. The Vampire Diaries/The Originals pt 2

Human **Awareness of Vampires**

 Only a handful of humans are aware of the existence of literal vampires. In history, there were periods of time where vampires were not so secret, but as of the 21st century, the majority of humans regard vampires as superstition, fiction, and myth, which is how most vampires prefer it to be, as it makes it easier for them to move through the world without detection. There are small pockets of in-the-know humans, however, and they usually are in one of two groups: either they are aware of vampires because they are acquainted with at least one of them, either due to friendship, alliance (such as the [Human Faction](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Faction) in [New Orleans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/New_Orleans)), or, in rare cases, being attacked and not compelled to forget the encounter; or, they belong to a family or are associated with an organization who hunts vampires (such as the [Founding Families](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Founding_Families) of [Mystic Falls](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Falls) or the [Town Council](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Town_Council)) or studies them to gain more knowledge of how they work (such as [Whitmore College](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Whitmore_College)'s [Augustine Society](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Augustine)). 

**Powers and Abilities**

 The supernatural forces that sustain vampires also endow them with superhuman physical abilities as well as powers of [mind control](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mind_Compulsion). Their physical abilities such as strength, speed, agility, durability, healing and senses all grow stronger with age and experience. Vampires who feed on animal blood will not be as powerful as those who feed on human blood. Human blood is also known to increase the speed of healing when ingested by a vampire after being seriously wounded. 

 Super Strength - Vampires are noticeably much stronger than [Supernatural Hunters](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Hunter), [Immortals](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Immortal) and [Humans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human) and slowly grow stronger as they grow older. They always have the advantage of superior strength in direct combat with a human. Even new vampires who are still in transition can toss an average-size, fully-grown human across a room with great speed and force. Their other feats include single-handedly lifting grown men high off the ground by the throat and snapping their necks, cutting off a person's head with their bare hands, and ripping out internal organs such as hearts with little to no effort. Their strength is also more powerful than that of [Werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf) in their human form and, depending on the age of the vampire, can be equal to that of [Evolved Werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Evolved_Werewolf). Their strength allows them to jump higher and further than any natural creature. Vampires who feed on humans are stronger than those who feed on animal blood. In _[Fifty Shades of Grayson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Fifty_Shades_of_Grayson)_ , [Damon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore), a 173 year old vampire, was seen smashing his hand continuously into a stone wall, causing a large portion to chip off. However, young vampires may have difficulties while dealing with truly heavy objects, such as when [Caroline](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Caroline_Forbes), who had been a vampire for roughly three years at this point, couldn't move a large safe by herself in _[The Cell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cell)_ and asked for Stefan's help, though this could be because the safe was taller and wider than Caroline was, making it more difficult for her to wrap her arms around it to lift it. Although noted that a vampires strength enhances with age, it can also be noted that the emotional status of the vampire takes a toll on the strength. For example, Caroline was able to fight on par with Damon after only being recently turned, this was according to her, because she was "angrier." This happened again in a fight between the newly-turned [Elena Gilbert](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert)and the 500+ year old [Katherine Pierce](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Katherine_Pierce), since Elena was both furiously enraged for Katherine's role in [her brother](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_and_Jeremy) [Jeremy](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Jeremy_Gilbert)'s death and managed to catch Katherine off-guard in the fight. 

 Super Speed - Vampires are much faster than supernatural hunters, immortals, humans, and werewolves in human form. Vampires can accelerate their movements to cover short distances in an instant, usually faster than the human eye can see. When running across long distances, they appear as vibrating blurs of motion allowing them to appear or vanish quickly and quietly. Their reflexes and dexterity are similarly heightened, allowing them to catch certain projectiles such as arrows and thrown stakes in the air with ease. Like their strength, their speed also increases with age. 

 Super Agility - Vampires possess super-human agility. They have shown that they can move quickly, jump very high, climb, and run incredibly fast without difficulty or exhaustion. Vampires can jump with their super speed too. Vampires that feed on human blood can jump much higher than vampires that feed on animal blood. This ability also increases with age. For example, [Stefan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore)picked up Elena and jumped high enough to propel both of them to the top of a Ferris wheel at a carnival. Similarly, Elena jumped from the ground up onto the roof of a two-story school, and she also jumped down into a ravine that was hundreds of feet deep, landing on her feet with no injuries whatsoever.

  Super Senses - Vampires have extremely keen senses of hearing, sight, smell, and taste that far exceed those of humans and werewolves. They can hear whispered conversations, even ones in far of buildings and on phones, though most vampires typically learn how to tune out most ambient noises when it's not necessary to hear them—[Josh](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Joshua_Rosza), a newborn vampire, explained that vampires can turn their enhanced hearing off, which explains why they can occasionally miss auditory warnings (such as the footsteps of approaching enemies) when they're paying attention to other things. Vampires can also smell blood from several meters away, and see in total darkness. These senses improve and grow stronger with age and experience. Their senses of taste are also enhanced as well, allowing them to detect the presence of drugs, alcohol, or vervain in someone's blood. 

 Super Durability -  Vampires can take a great amount of physical damage without being slowed down. Even vampires who have been shot with wooden bullets, which have a weakening effect on vampires, have been seen to continue fighting so long as they were not shot in the heart or the head. Vampires still react to physical force in a human manner, particularly young vampires, who will occasionally be affected even by human-strength-level force. Vampires can also still be stunned and dazed by strikes and trauma, though their tolerance for it will increase as they get older. 

 Healing Factor - Vampires recover tissue from any form of physical damage to their bodies within seconds, though they still feel the pain of a wound before it heals. Vampires can snap their bones back into place after they have been broken and have been seen to fully recover from gunshots, stab wounds, and torso impalement very quickly, so long as they had consumed a regular diet of human blood prior to the injury. Those vampires who feed on animals will still heal much faster than a human, but their injuries, especially severe ones, will take much longer to heal than a vampire who feeds on human blood. The only injury a vampire can sustain that cannot be healed on its own or by consuming more blood is a [werewolf bite](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom), which requires Klaus' blood or a very rare scientifically-created serum to cure. Also, a vampire's enhanced healing is limited to physical damage to their bodies—many forms of magical damage (such as the damage caused by [The Phoenix Sword](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Phoenix_Sword)) and psychological damage (such as the aftermath of Elijah's "red door" causing him emotional pain) are beyond its capability. Vampires cannot grow back body parts, though they can reattach the severed limb with some effort, as evidenced when [Bonnie](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bonnie_Bennett) cut off [Enzo](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lorenzo_St._John)'s hand to use it to get into the basement of [the Armory](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Armory) and [Alex](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alexandria_St._John) reattached it while he was passed out. 

 Immortality - A vampire stops aging once turned. Upon their transformation, vampires become immune to all conventional illness, diseases, viruses and infections. While vampires who were cancer-free as humans will be immune to cancer after they are turned, those humans who were turned while they had cancer will not only still have it as a vampire, but their newly-enhanced healing factor will accelerate the progression of the cancer cells over two-fold, nearly always causing the cancer-stricken vampire to kill themselves to end their suffering. 

 Enhanced Emotions - Vampires experience emotions more powerfully than humans. Emotions like love, joy, and happiness are magnified for vampires, allowing them to live life more intensely. This ability allows vampires to feel emotions at their peak regardless of their age. Original vampires have been shown experiencing emotions as powerfully today as they did 1,000 years ago. Conversely, sadness, depression, guilt, fear and anger are also amplified, causing many vampires to become so overwhelmed that they "turn off" their humanity to block out the more painful emotions. After time and practice, the overwhelming sensations of heightened emotions fade as the vampire learns to overcome their emotions without turning off their humanity all together. 

 Emotional Control - Vampires have the supernatural ability to remove or dull their emotions by "turning off" or "switching off" their humanity, which is directly connected to their emotions. Doing so allows them to block out their more negative emotions, such as fear and guilt, allowing them to feed and kill without remorse, go against any opponent without fear, and relieve themselves of painful feelings such as grief, loss, depression, and shame. A vampire without their emotions is far more calculating and direct than one who keeps them on. However, the vampire can become a remorseless killer, and are almost unrecognizable from the person they truly are, as blocking out negative emotions also causes their positive emotions to become dulled or nonexistent as well. Vampires are capable of turning their humanity back on and bringing back their emotions, but it is difficult as a result of the fact that they will be bombarded with all of their repressed emotions in addition to the guilt of anything they did without their humanity (such as killing or torturing innocent people or loved ones) with enhanced intensity. This ability fades with time and vampires who are over 500 years old have said that they have lost the ability to turn off their humanity altogether. 

 Mind Cumpulsion - Vampires have the ability to influence and control thoughts, emotions, and behavior and can alter or erase memories. There is a sort of hierarchy as to how this ability works. [Original Vampires](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire) can compel [Humans](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Human), [Doppelgängers](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Doppelg%C3%A4nger), untriggered [Werewolves](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolves), regular Vampires, and werewolf-vampire [Hybrids](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid). Regular vampires, as weaker forms of their Original progenitors, cannot compel hybrids or other vampires, though they can compel the other aforementioned species. However, no vampire can compel a [witch](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Witch) or a [Siphoner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoner), a triggered werewolf, or a [Supernatural Hunter](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Supernatural_Hunter) of [the Five](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Brotherhood_of_the_Five), and Original vampires cannot compel other Originals. 

 Sire Bond - Although rare among them, sire bonds can be formed when a human is turned with the blood of the vampire for whom they had strong romantic feelings before they were turned. Those vampires or hybrids with a sire bond are supernaturally loyal to their sires to the point that they will go out of their way to do whatever their sire asks them to do, even if they don't actually want to do it. However, this bond doesn't affect how they truly feel about their sire, it only affects their behavior. 

 Telepathy - Vampires have a limited form of telepathy that allows them to easily enter the minds of humans, and with more effort, the minds of witches, werewolves, doppelgängers. They can also enter the minds of other vampires, though this ability is dependent on the vampire being younger or weaker than the one using telepathy, such as Klaus delving into the younger Aurora's mind, or Sage being able to delve into Rebekah's mind after she had fallen asleep in a vulnerable state after having sex with Damon. Other ways to weaken a vampire to use telepathy on them are to starve them/drain them of blood, inject them with vervain, or expose them to werewolf venom. It is one of the hardest abilities to master, and because of this, it is usually the last of the mind-control-related abilities a vampire learns after becoming proficient in mind compulsion. Normally, this ability works through tactile contact, usually by the vampire placing the palms of his or her hands on the temples of the vampire whose mind they want to enter. The vampire then closes their eyes and focuses on the information they wish to seek, allowing them to sort through their victims' memories until they see what they're looking for. However, Damon and Elijah have been shown to mentally communicate with others from a short distance without tactile contact in order to send distress calls and mental images during emergency situations. Like their physical attributes, a vampire's mental strength increases with age, making it difficult for a vampire to invade the mind of an ancient vampire such as one of the Originals unless they are of similar age. Klaus, as the Original Hybrid, has been shown to possess the strongest mind of any vampire or hybrid in the series, and his mind has only been invaded on two occasions, once by Silas, an Immortal and another time was after he had been severely weakened by the effects being stabbed with [Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade). 

  Dream Manipulation - Vampires can also use their power of telepathy to control dreams and the subconscious. This is an aspect of telepathy that is much easier to learn, and with it, a vampire has the ability to produce and modify dreams, bestow nightmares and lucid dreaming, distort people's perception of reality and trap someone in their dreams. Vampires can manipulate and enter the subconscious of other vampires and even an Original vampire if they are vulnerable enough. However, this is a learned skill that requires practice to achieve. Known users of this skill are Damon, Stefan, Katherine, [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson), [Sage](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Sage) and Caroline. 

  Illusions - Vampires have the power to trick the minds of other younger vampires into seeing/feeling things that aren't actually happening, such as when Lexi made Stefan believed he had been starved of blood for years. 

  True Face - A vampire's true face is the appearance they are hiding under their normal human face. When a vampire's true face is revealed, the sclera of their eyes turns blood-red, dark veins appear under their eyes as the blood pumps forcefully through them, and their canine teeth extend into razor-sharp fangs. On some occasions, a vampire's fang teeth can include both their canines and their lateral incisors, in the case of Katherine, Elena, Isobel, and Lexi, or both their canines and their premolars, such as in Klaus, Lucien, Damon, and Tyler's case. A vampire's true face can be revealed whenever they wish, but it will appear against their will whenever they are aroused by the scent of blood, or are feeling intense emotions such as fear, anger, lust, sadness, etc. A vampire's fangs are extremely sharp which gives them the ability to tear into almost any substance (including and especially flesh) and tear off limbs. A vampire's true face will appear for the first time either while they drink human blood for the first time or shortly afterward. With the fangs come the darkened veins under the eyes as well. 

**Former Powers and Abilities**

Originally, vampires had additional powers in the early episodes of the show, but these powers were later written out of the plot by the writers after they were deemed "too supernatural." These powers were: 

 Weather Manipulation - Damon was able to create fog, haze, and mist from nothing, and then return the weather to normal later. (In the novels, Klaus, Katherine and Damon also used this power).  

 Compelling Animals - Damon was able to compel a crow to spy on Elena, to send a message to Caroline, and to go through the window in Stefan's room. In the novels, Damon was able to transform into a crow. 

 Flight - In the intro of the pilot episode, a female victim was carried into the sky by an unseen Damon Salvatore. 

**Weaknesses**

 If vampires are killed by a wooden object stabbed through their heart, their body desiccates into a gray color, and their vampiric veins thicken and protrude from their skin. Vampires can build up tolerances to some weaknesses, such as vervain, allowing them to protect themselves from compulsion by an Original and to help lessen the likelihood that it will seriously incapacitate them when used by enemies. However, it will still burn them upon contact, but if ingested, it will not weaken them as much if they take small amounts over time to increase their immunity. 

 Animal Blood - Animal blood, while somewhat satisfying a vampire's hunger and sustaining their undead life, will make the vampire considerably weaker than they would be if they had drank human blood, causing their physical abilities to be inferior to a human-blood-consuming vampire, making them heal much more slowly, and making their compulsion less effective. 

 Broken Neck - Breaking a vampire's neck will not kill them, but it will render in a death like state for varying amounts of time, depending on the diet and age of the person in question. It was shown when the [Enhanced Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Original_Vampire) Alaric, snapped Damon's neck, he recovered quickly due to the fact that he is an older vampire. 

 The Cure - If a vampire takes the cure, they will revert back to being mortal again. Once taken, the cure prevents vampire blood from having any effect on them, as it will not heal their wounds, and, if the vampire dies with vampire blood in their system, they will remain dead and not awaken as a vampire in transition. Additionally, their blood becomes the cure once they've ingested it, making them a target to any vampire who wants to cure themselves. If the cure-laced blood should be drained from a cured vampire, that vampire would begin to rapidly age to compensate for the years they spent as an undead, un-aging vampire. In the case of older vampires (usually those who have been vampires for half a decade or more, depending on how old they were when they were turned), this can cause them to age so quickly that they die in weeks or months if the cure has been drained from their body by another immortal being, as demonstrated when Silas drank the cure-laced blood of Katerina Petrova, causing her body to begin to rapidly age to compensate for her 538 years of life, 521 of which were spent as a vampire. This was proven to be because of losing the cure in her blood, as she had spent four months as a newly-returned human before Silas consumed her blood, after which point she began developing gray hair and losing teeth within a day. She then began to develop wrinkles, bad eyesight, exercise intolerance, and other symptoms of aging that worsened over the course of several weeks until she finally had a heart attack and her body died a day later. 

 Decapitation - Dismembering or manually removing the head of a vampire will result in instant and permanent death. 

 Desiccation - Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate and mummify. Witches can use magic to desiccate a vampire, and [Wes Maxfield](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Wes_Maxfield) also developed a serum that would cause desiccation in a vampire if they were not given an antidote within a short matter of time. 

 Fire - Vampires are highly flammable and sensitive to fire, and will quickly burn and die from it if the flames are not extinguished in time. This quality has been proven to be useful in disposing of the remains of a dead vampire without any physical evidence. However, in some cases, vampires have used this vulnerability to their advantage, such as when Elijah and Elena removed their daylight rings and exposed their hands to sunlight near an open gas leak, causing explosions and fireballs to incapacitate or kill their enemies and dampening the flames before they can do harm to themselves. 

 Heart Extraction - Removing the heart of a vampire will result in permanent death. Vampires have the strength to plunge their hands right through the flesh of humans (including witches, doppelgängers, and supernatural hunters), werewolves, or other vampires, allowing them to punch their hand through the thorax of a person and pull out their heart. If it is a vampire who has been subjected to this, then they will desiccate upon their death, causing their bodies to become a grey, dry husk with their vampiric veins exposed all over their body. 

 Invitation - Vampires cannot enter a home without an invitation by the owner. When Elijah awakened inside the [Salvatore Boarding House](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Salvatore_Boarding_House) after having the white oak ash dagger removed he began to suffocate painfully and presumably would have desiccated had he not escaped, as the ownership of the house had been transferred to Elena and she hadn't invited him in. Demonstrated by Aurora through her torture of Camille, if a vampire that wasn't invited in a human's house is forcefully shoved into the threshold, they will begin to bleed from the nose and eyes and feel immense pain in a similar manner to a [Pain Infliction](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Infliction) spell. It has been revealed that invitation can be granted long-distance and even by someone who hasn't lived in the house in years (such as when [Jo Laughlin](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Josette_Laughlin)invited Stefan into her parents' home despite the fact that she had not been there in nearly twenty years). 

 Magic - Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft. This is inclusive of mystical objects such as the [Gilbert Device](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Gilbert_Device), [Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade), [Cursed Stake](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Cursed_Stake) and [Dark Objects](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Dark_Objects). A [Siphoner](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Siphoner) can also siphon the magic from a vampire to fuel their spells. Witches have been seen to use magic to [cause agonizing pain](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pain_Infliction) by inducing aneurysms in their brain or muscle spasms, [telekinetically](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Telekinesis) ripping out their hearts or snapping their necks, magically increasing their hunger for blood to unbearable levels, [setting them ablaze](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Pyrokinesis) with a single thought, and [desiccating](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Desiccation) them to the point of mummification. 

 Physical Trauma - Minor physical injuries such as gunshots, stab wounds and broken bones will cause a pain and also slow them down. However, this is momentary as they will heal completely within seconds so long as they haven't been weakened by other means such as vervain or werewolf bites. 

 Poison - There have recently been various poisons shown invented by people such as [Dr. Wes Maxfield](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Wes_Maxfield) and [Aya](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Aya_Al-Rashid) that are capable of incapacitate or desiccate a vampire when administered. Klaus also used a poison to kill [Tim](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Timothy) that not even vampire blood could cure. 

 Sunlight - Sunlight and UV rays burn vampires on contact, and prolonged exposure will cause them to burst into flames and die. However, this weakness can be mitigated by the use of a [lapis lazuli](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Daylight_Amulet) stone enchanted with a specific protection spell by a witch for a particular vampire, which is usually affixed to jewelry, though it requires the vampire to wear the stone at all times.

 Vampire Bloodlines - If an Original vampire dies, all vampires descended from their bloodline will slowly perish as well. Members of Klaus's bloodline were unlinked from him; thus they no longer die if he dies. 

 Vervain - Exposure to or ingestion of vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak to the point that it can even hinder their healing abilities as well. Also, physical contact with vervain will burn a vampire's skin. Vampires cannot compel anyone who has ingested vervain or has it on their person. Many vampires drink small amounts of diluted vervain to protect themselves from Original vampires' compulsion and to reduce its effects when used against them by enemies.

 Werewolf Bite - The bite of a werewolf, which involves injecting a toxic venom into the wound, is extremely lethal to vampires. It will cause them to hallucinate, grow severely weak and go rabid until it kills them. Klaus' hybrid blood is the only surefire way to cure the bite, though one of the doctors allied with the Travelers managed to come up with a cure for the enhanced Ripper compound, which contained small amounts of werewolf venom. Recently, it has been revealed that Lucien Castle also possesses a scientifically-created serum that, when injected into a werewolf bite wound, will cure the vampire of the venom's effects and allow them to heal the wound. Vampires suffering from the bite seem to always hallucinate either significant moments from their past, significant people in their lives, or specific actions of the vampire that they feel guilty or ashamed about. While typical vampires will eventually die from werewolf bites, it isn't lethal to Original vampires, though they still will experience the sickness and hallucination that accompanies it for several hours or even days, depending on how many bites/how much venom was ingested, until their body heals itself. [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle) has invented an advanced strain of venom with no known cure deriving from the seven strains of werewolf venom which has been infused in his bite as an Upgraded Original Vampire, otherwise known as a Beast. A vampire will die in a manner similar to that of a werewolf or hybrid bite, only much faster and more painfully. It is even fatal to Original vampires making it so potent that not even the blood of [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_Mikaelson) or [Hope Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hope_Mikaelson) can cure it. 

 Wood - Wounding a vampire with a wooden weapon such as wooden bullets will incapacitate them, and it will take longer for them to heal their injuries than if the wounds were caused by any other substance. Stabbing a vampire through the heart with a wooden stake will result in instantaneous and permanent death. Its revealed that because Enzo was experimented on for many decades, he built a resistance to being hurt by vervain and wood, though he's still not fully immune to its effects. 

 White Oak Ash Daggers - It is said that if a vampire daggers an Original vampire, they will die while the Original vampire is neutralized. 

**Former Weaknesses**

Doppelgänger Blood Magic - This spell was cast by the Travelers in 2013. The spell is designed to use the combined blood of the last remaining doppelgängers of each line to unravel and reverse any non-[traditional form of magic](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Traditional_Magic), and as such, it strips away the magic that makes humans into vampires and returns them to the last state the vampire was in before awakening in transition, killing the vampire. This effect could be achieved by feeding the combined blood to a vampire, or by casting the spell in a large group. The spell was broken when the spell's magic was absorbed by [Kai Parker](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Malachai_Parker). 

 The Phoenix Sword - The [Phoenix Stone](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Phoenix_Stone), when attached to [the sword](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Phoenix_Sword) with which it is paired, has the power to kill the body of a vampire and trap their soul in a prison within the stone. This prison has been described as a hell dimension where time has no meaning and where the vampire souls inside it are emotionally tortured with horrifying images such as being forced to kill their loved ones. Though the souls inside can be released with a spell cast on the stone, it requires the vampire's original body for it to be successful. If it is placed in the wrong body, the vampire spirit will experience amnesia, confusion, and an insatiable hunger for blood that will turn them feral. In one case, when the soul of a vampire inside the stone was placed in a human body with the spell, the human's body rejected the soul and eventually deteriorated until both the vampire soul and the body died for good. The blade was destroyed by Nora and Mary Louise. 

**Unusual Weakness**

Cancer - Although vampires cannot catch diseases and illnesses such as cancer, if a human has active cancer and is turned into a vampire, the effects of the cancer will increase. The regenerative properties of vampire blood will speed up the replication of cancer cells of and exceed normal stages of the condition. This was first proven when Caroline fed a terminal cancer patient vampire blood to test if it could cure cancer. When Jo ran tests on the patient after he was turned into a vampire, she referred to his tumors as Stage 10. 

**Myths**

**Garlic:** The vampire's supposed repulsion towards garlic may have been a fabricated lie, similar to how werewolves are not actually immune to silver. This myth was presumably started to hide the fact that vampires are actually vulnerable to vervain. 

 **Holy Items:** The myth that vampires could be harmed using holy artifacts like crosses, blessed ground, and holy water may have circulated from the belief that they are unholy creatures originating from Hell and in league with the Devil. 

 **Mirrors:** The myth that vampires did not cast a reflection may have come from the belief that vampires had no souls. 

 **Shapeshifting:** The origin of the myth that vampires had the power to morph into a bat, wolf, rat, or a cloud of mist is unknown. It may be the result of a mistake of perception between vampires and werewolves. Or it may even be related to Silas, who has the ability to cast psychic illusions to appear as anyone he chooses. 

 **Soulless:** The belief that vampires are soulless beings may have stemmed from their ability to shut down their humanity, causing them to block out their emotions and behave without remorse or regret, giving off the impression that they have no conscience and by extension, lack a soul. 

 **Death:** Contrary to popular belief, vampires have beating hearts and they cannot function without oxygen. They will, however, be forced to revive after suffocation or oxygen deprivation but will only die again if the circumstances of their revival are less than favorable.


	5. The Vampire Diaries/The Originals pt 3

**The Originals**

 The **Original Vampires** , or simply **The Originals** , are a group of extremely powerful vampires that are known for being the first of their bloodlines and the first generation of vampires, which makes them the oldest, fastest, strongest, and most powerful vampires in the world. Their name is a term used to describe a progenitor in a vampire bloodline. The term was initially introduced when [Rose](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rose-Marie) revealed their existence to [Elena](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elena_Gilbert), [Stefan](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Stefan_Salvatore) and [Damon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Damon_Salvatore), and primarily refers to the [Mikaelson Family](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikaelson_Family), but has since expanded after [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson) used the spell to turn [Alaric](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alaric_Saltzman) into a vampire and Elena referred to him as an "Original," lacking another term to refer to the type of vampire Alaric became.

A number of characteristics differentiate an Original from the vampire bloodline that they begat, but the fundamental difference is that Originals became vampires through a spell, not by ingesting the blood of another immortal; and, unlike normal vampires, the Originals are indestructible and cannot be killed by anything on earth aside from the [White Oak Stake](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Stake). They also can only be temporarily neutralized by a [White Oak Ash Dagger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Ash_Daggers) or one of [the Cursed Stakes](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Cursed_Stake).

The vampires who have been called Originals are: [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael), [Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson), [Elijah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Elijah_Mikaelson), [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), [Kol](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kol_Mikaelson), [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson) and Alaric. The Originals are legendary throughout the supernatural world, especially amongst witches and vampires due to the fact that they have walked the Earth for over a thousand years.

The Originals were created around the turn of the 11th century, when Mikael, the father of the Originals, wanted to find a way through magic to make himself and his remaining children immortal, as well as to make them superior to werewolves in speed, strength, fangs of their own, and heightened senses. His motivation to undergo this transformation was a result of the death of his youngest son [Henrik Mikaelson](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Henrik_Mikaelson), who was killed by a member of their neighboring village's [werewolf pack](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/North_East_Atlantic_Pack) during a [full moon](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Moon). When Ayana, his families witch ally, refused to do the spell, Mikael convinced his wife Esther to do the spell instead in order to keep their children safe, ignoring the warnings of Ayana that doing so would unleash a plague upon the world. 

**History of the term**

 The term was first used on _[The Vampire Diaries](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Vampire_Diaries_\(TV_series\))_ series when Rose revealed the existence of a few ancient and immensely powerful vampires while she and her friend Trevor held Elena hostage in hopes of trading her to an Original named Elijah in exchange for their freedom. When this plan failed and Damon and Stefan had rescued Elena, she rejoined them at the [boarding house](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Salvatore_Boarding_House) and spoke with fear of the Original vampire known as [Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Niklaus_Mikaelson), from whom she had been running for half a millennium. She then reluctantly agreed to help Damon get in contact with people who might know how to find him, though they were largely unsuccessful in this endeavor.

The legend surrounding the Original vampire named Klaus remained pieced together by hearsay and shrouded in mystery until Elijah agreed to tell his story to Elena after she removed the [White Oak Ash Dagger](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/White_Oak_Ash_Daggers) from his heart in _[Klaus](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus_\(episode\))_. He eventually revealed that he and Klaus are half-brothers, and referred to his family as "the Original family," explaining that it is from them that all vampires were created.

[](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/vampirediaries/images/8/89/197-tvd-3x13-bringing-out-the-dead-theoriginalfamilycom.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20130512112507)

The Original Vampire brothers.

The rest of the Mikaelson family were introduced throughout [Season Three](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Season_Three): [Rebekah](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Rebekah_Mikaelson) through [Flashbacks](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Flashbacks) in the 1920's and in present day when Klaus undaggered her in _[The End of the Affair](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_End_of_the_Affair)_ ; [Mikael](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Mikael) and [Esther](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Esther_Mikaelson) as Rebekah recounted the vampire origin story to Elena in _[Ordinary People](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Ordinary_People)_ ; and [Kol](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Kol_Mikaelson) and [Finn](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Finn_Mikaelson)when Elijah undaggered them in _[Bringing Out The Dead](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Bringing_Out_The_Dead)_. When Rebekah told the story of how their family became vampires, she revealed that their mother, Esther, had performed the spell that made them immortal, and referred to her as the "Original witch."

This usage of the term "Original" makes it clear that it was initially only used as a self-referential way for the Original Vampire siblings to establish their status as a powerful, elite group - the foundation for all other vampires created from their blood. However, in _[Do Not Go Gentle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Do_Not_Go_Gentle)_ , when Esther begins the process of turning Alaric into a vampire using magic, Elena uses the term "Original" to describe what Alaric would become should she succeed. Lacking another word to describe the head of a bloodline (or potential bloodline) of vampires, the term's use has extended to describe vampires created using [the Immortality Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell) rather than by the blood of another vampire. 

**Uncommon Abilities**

**_Unique to Niklaus_ **

Shapeshifting/Transformation Control - Klaus has the ability to transform into his werewolf form at will. Elijah informs Klaus that he remained a werewolf for two days, even when the sun was up. Showing that Klaus can stay in werewolf form longer than a normal werewolf. As seen with Klaus when he bit Katherine, Klaus can transform partially, displaying his werewolf eyes and teeth. 

 Lycanthrope Enhancements - Klaus is capable of using his werewolf features to further supplement his powers. Klaus can grow werewolf claws and fangs even when he is still in his human form. Klaus can display both sets of vampire and werewolf fangs. His eyes also change into those of his werewolf form, presumably granting him better eyesight. Due to his werewolf heritage, Klaus' strength and speed are heightened further during a full moon and at its peak in his werewolf form. 

 Day Walking - As a werewolf-vampire [hybrid](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Hybrid), Klaus cannot be harmed by the sun and does not require a daylight ring. 

 Werewolf Bite Cure - Klaus' blood is the only cure for a normal werewolf or an non-Original werewolf-vampire hybrid bite, this ability seems to be unique only to Klaus. 

Werewolf Bite - His venom will temporarily weaken an Original vampire and kill a non-Original vampire. As a Hybrid, Klaus' venom take effect quicker than a normal werewolf's venom. 

 Procreation - Klaus had a child with a werewolf due to a loophole (being born a werewolf who was turned into a vampire-werewolf hybrid by magic). This loophole has since been made impossible by witches, and will not happen again. 

 Immunity to Silver - Due to his werewolf heritage, magic bonded to silver doesn't affect Klaus. Weapons made of silver might wound him, but the wound heals at super-normal rates than regular wounds.

**_Unique to Elijah_**

**Bloodlust Resistance:** Unlike most vampires, Elijah has complete control of his blood lust, which he perfected over the years of being a vampire to the point that his vampire veins have not been shown often since he was introduced, even when he requested to speak to [Davina](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Davina_Claire) despite being neutralized for three months and having his skin color become very darkened from lack of blood; as a result, he was able to talk to her without craving her blood. This was not always so however, as Elijah had accidentally killed [someone](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Tatia) not long after transitioning. 

_**Unique to Mikael** _

******Tolerance to[Werewolf Bite](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom):** Although Mikael was bitten many times by werewolves, he could overcome his pain and hallucinations. Even having werewolf's venom in blood, he dominated a fight against Klaus in their first altercation and defeated him in a second duel when weakened further by Papa Tunde's blade; it should be noted that Klaus was forced to let his guard down, when Mikael threw Papa Tunde's Blade at Camille. 

  **Tolerance to[Papa Tunde's Blade](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Papa_Tunde%27s_Blade):** When Klaus used Papa Tunde's Blade against Mikael, he was neutralized, but only for minutes as he woke and removed blade from his chest with no aid, something that no other Original vampire could do.  

  _**Unique to Alaric**_

White Oak Stake Invulnerability - Alaric was made to have fewer weaknesses compared to the Original Vampires. He cannot be harmed by [wooden weapons](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Weapon)and consequently, any stake even the White Oak Stake or the White Oak Ash Daggers. His body is completely indestructible making decapitation or heart extraction impossible. Instead, Esther linked his life to the life of Elena as a weakness.  

**Additional Weaknesses**

Enchanted Thorns - A mystical vine of thorns grown by The Hollow from Marcel's blood which has the power to kill an original vampire with just a scratch of its thorns. 

**Upgraded Original Vampire**

 An **Upgraded Original Vampire** , is a term used to describe the type of [Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Original_Vampire) that [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle) and [Marcel Gerard](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard) became when a reversed engineered [Immortality Spell](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/The_Immortality_Spell) was used to turn them. It was prophesied to be the undoing of the [Mikaelson Siblings](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Klaus,_Elijah_and_Rebekah) or created from the destruction of the Original Family.

This is a branch of Original species similar to the [Enhanced Original Vampire](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Enhanced_Original_Vampire), like [Alaric Saltzman](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alaric_Saltzman) was formerly, which was designed to be superior to that of the Originals in very specific ways; being capable of fighting, defeating, and killing normal Originals. As an Upgraded version of an Original Vampire, it possesses a bite that is capable of killing an Original as it secretes an extremely potent strain of engineered [Werewolf Venom](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Werewolf_Venom) with an altered predator face and more fangs. Unlike hybrids, an Upgraded Original is a vampire infused with a werewolf bite, further distinguishing the species.

The title 'the Beast' refers to the Upgraded Original Vampire that was prophesized by [Alexis](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Alexis). This turned out to be [Marcel Gerard](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard). 

 So far, only two people have become Upgraded Original Vampires, namely [Lucien Castle](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Lucien_Castle) and [Marcel Gerard](http://vampirediaries.wikia.com/wiki/Marcel_Gerard), both of whom were originally regular vampires before transitioning into Upgraded Original Vampires, which makes the transition unusual (regular vampires are turned as humans through another vampire or through magic). After the death of the former, Marcel took the second serum and drank it. He is currently the only Upgraded Original Vampire in existence.

One notable difference between the Upgraded Originals and other Originals is that the former don't seem to require human blood to complete the transition from one form to another, indeed, the typical transition period seems to have been bypassed altogether with simply death being the only step needed to transform into a Upgraded Original. Both Marcel and Lucien displayed their new powers and vampire face immediately upon resurrection, something which is not normal for those currently in transition. 

**Additional Powers and Abilities**

 Advanced Werewolf Bite - They possess a bite that is deadly enough to even kill an Original Vampire. Klaus' blood, though it can alleviate some of the effects of the venom, such as hallucinations, cannot cure it as the venom that was used in the Immortality Spell was a new strain created from all seven werewolf bloodlines and was designed to have no known cure. Even the blood of an Upgraded Original could not cure the venom; this was evident with Camille. It is unknown how it would affect Klaus or any non-original werewolf-vampire hybrid as Klaus' and Hope's blood had no chance of curing it. Davina, however, attempted to use Marcel's venom by introducing it directly into Klaus' blood in an attempt to sacrifice him; this implies that even though he's a hybrid, Klaus is susceptible to its fatal effects. It is unknown if Upgraded Originals are immune to their own venom as their own blood could not cure the symptoms. However, Freya was able to create an anti-venom by using the venom from all seven packs and Klaus' blood along with a spell. 

**Additional Weaknesses**

Freya’s Dagger - A dagger that was made by Freya with the help of Keelin's expertise in medicine and biology. The dagger was made by using Freya's blood, Esther's magic, Marcel's venom, and the ashes of Lucien Castle. It holds the power to specifically kill an Upgraded Original Vampire.

 

 


	6. Charmed

  **Vampires** are undead [upper-level](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Upper-Level) [demons](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) that feed of the [blood](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Blood) of living humans. A vampire clan is ruled by a single [Vampire Queen](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire_Queen) with a possible hierarchy below her. Vampires are considered the creatures of the night since they can take the form of a bat. All vampires are immune to the powers of witches, but are averted by sunlight, garlic, and holy symbols, especially crucifixes, and [holy water](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Holy_Water).

In order to vanquish a vampire, one can drive a [stake](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Stake) through their hearts. A Vampire Queen can only be vanquished by the [Power of Three](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Power_of_Three) or powerful [demons](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) such as [the Source of All Evil](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Source_of_All_Evil). Vanquishing the Queen destroys the entire clan as well, unless a vampire has not yet completed his or her transformation by consuming blood, in which case the transformation will become undone. 

**History**

 Vampires were exiled from [the Underworld](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Underworld) by [the Source of All Evil](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/The_Source_of_All_Evil) after they attempted to seize his throne. When one clan got wind that the new Source, [Cole Turner](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Cole_Turner), was trying to unite the various evil factions, they petitioned him for amnesty in return for their loyalty. The clan's Queen sent her top lieutenant, [Rowan](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Rowan), to intercede on the clan's behalf. Although Cole had worked with vampires fairly often when he was [Belthazor](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Belthazor), he rejected their request almost out of hand, presumably due to being possessed by the essence.

In a fit of pique, the clan's Queen decided to make another play at the Source's power by turning [Paige Matthews](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Paige_Matthews) into one of their own. She thought that having one of the [Charmed Ones](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Charmed_Ones) on their side would give her enough power to wrest control of the underworld from Cole. The Queen then told Paige to feed on her sisters, [Piper](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Piper_Halliwell) and [Phoebe Halliwell](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Phoebe_Halliwell), in hopes of sealing Paige's conversion and getting the entire Power of Three on their side.

An enraged Cole declared war on the vampires. After finding out that killing the Queen kills the entire clan, Cole personally hunted down the Queen and killed her with a fireball. Since Paige hadn't fed on blood yet, she reverted into her normal state while the rest of the clan went up in flames.[[1]](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire#cite_note-0)

When the Charmed Ones were attempting to regain control of the [Book of Shadows](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Book_of_Shadows) and prevent [Zankou](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Zankou)from stealing their powers and the power of the [Nexus](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Nexus), they went to a Vampire Cave and asked the Queen for assistance. The Charmed Ones believed that neither one of them wanted Zankou to rule the Underworld but were unaware that Zankou had gotten to her first and betrayed the sisters when they went to confront him.[[2]](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire#cite_note-1)

After [Neena](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Neena) became [Queen of the Underworld](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Queen_of_the_Underworld), she gave [Lorna](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Lorna) the power to become a Vampire Queen. Unfortunately, Lorna didn't show allegiance to her, so Neena sent [Rennek](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Rennek) and other demons to slaughter Lorna's clan and he retains Lorna until Neena arrived. Neena claimed Lorna for not showing allegiance to her, Lorna tried to negotiate further, but Neena used her power of Nature Enhancement to conjure stakes from the Earth to pierce and kill Lorna. 

  **Book of Shadows**

   _Immortal demons of the night, Vampires are_ _repelled by direct sunlight, crucifixes, garlic_ _and holy water. Vampires are immune to_ _Witches' powers, but most can be destroyed_ _with a wooden stake driven through the_ _chest. The Power of Three, however, is needed_ _to vanquish a Vampire Queen, an act that will_ _destroy all of her vampire spawn as well._ _Gifted with the ability to transform into_ _bats, vampires also have the power to change_ _their victims into vampires instead of killing_ _them, but this transformation isn't complete_ _until the new vampire feeds on human blood._

**Powers and Abilities**

Active Powers 

 Agility - The ability to possess heightened reflexes and agility. 

 Clinging - The ability to cling to solid surfaces. 

 Flight -  The ability to fly through air. When [shapeshifted](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Shapeshifting) in the form of a bat, vampires possess winged flight. 

 Power Granting - The ability to grant powers to other beings. By biting a victim, vampires can create new vampires and pass on their powers. 

 Shapeshifting - The ability to alter one's physical shape. Vampires possess the ability to shapeshift into the form of a bat. 

 Super Strength - The ability to possess strength beyond humanly possible. 

 Enhanced Senses - The ability to heighten one or more of the five senses. Vampires possess a heightened sense of taste. 

 Immunity - The ability to be immune to certain magical powers, spells or potions. Vampires are immune to the powers of [witches](http://charmed.wikia.com/wiki/Witch). 

 Immortality - As undead demons, vampires are immune to the affects of aging and disease and could remain undead for eternity. 

 Life Link- The ability to connect one's life to another. Vampires are connected to their queen, thus if she was vanquished, the rest will die as well. The only exception to this rule is the new vampire who has yet to complete their transition.

 


	7. Midnight Texas

  **Vampires** are an undead species of supernatural creatures introduced in _[Midnight, Texas](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight,_Texas_\(TV_series\))_. 

**Origin**

While the origin of the vampires is still unknown, the species at least dates back more than 200 years. 

**Physical Appearance**

 Vampires are relatively human in appearance. Their most noticeable distinction is their double set of fangs, which are essentially elongated canine teeth. Certain vampires, such as [Lemuel Bridger](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Lemuel_Bridger), are easily detected by their vivid blue irises, giving their eyes a distinctive blue glow. 

**Strengths**

  **Super Strength:** Vampire possess strength far greater than that of any human. Without any difficulty whatsoever, [Lemuel Bridger](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Lemuel_Bridger) hoisted a fully grown man in the air with one hand. 

 **Super Speed:** Vampires can run at an incredibly fast rate, far faster than any human possibly could. How their speed compares to other supernatural creatures has yet to be seen. 

 **Super Senses:** Vampires can smell blood from a distance. Lemuel could smell blood from Officer Gomez despite being inside Olivia's second story room in the [Pawn Shop](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Midnight_Pawn). 

 **Immortality:** Vampires possesses a degree of immortality that, upon transformation, allows them to stop aging. The degree of their immortality has yet to be identified as they have a number of weaknesses such as sunlight and wood that can permanently kill them. 

 **Human Transformation:** Vampires create more of their kind by transforming humans. To do this, a vampire first drinks the human's blood to the point of near-death, then feeds them their own blood. From there, the transformation is instantaneous. 

 **Vampire Blood:** Vampires generally avoid sharing their blood with humans because of the negative side effects that may result from it. Unfortunately, they failed to elaborate on what the side effects consist of. However, the benefits that a human may receive from drinking vampire blood includes enhanced strength and healing. The healing side of this process was proven to be true when Lemuel healed Olivia of her life-threatening burns. Within seconds of drinking his blood, she was healed of all pains. 

**Unique Abilities**

**Energy Absorption:** Otherwise known as "Leeching", vampires have the capability to take energy and emotions[[1]](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Vampire#cite_note-0) from both humans and supernatural beings, such as [psychics](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Psychic) or [weretigers](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Weretiger), and use that energy as food; this is fatal to other vampires. This is also considered an alternative to drinking blood. Currently, only Lemuel has demonstrated this ability, which was given to him by the young gypsy, [Xylda](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Xylda). This skill, however, does not bring benefits when practiced on [demons](http://midnight-texas.wikia.com/wiki/Demon). 

**Weaknesses**

  **Sunlight:** For reasons unknown, vampires are harmed by sunlight and are restricted to moving about during the night. Prolonged contact with the sun or large doses of UV rays of any kind will result in instant death for vampires. 

 **Wooden Stakes:** A wooden stake to the heart will kill a vampire, reducing them to ash instantly. 

 **Silver:** While not potent enough to kill them, silver does have a debilitating effect on vampires. 

**Unique Abilities**

Demonic **Energy:** Absorbing demonic energies from leeching, whether a half or pure demonic being, is detrimental towards the vampire, resulting in nausea and physical illness, such as causing them to vomit black blood.

 


	8. Penny Dreadful

  **Vampires** are monstrous creatures which feed upon the blood of living humans, and infect people to fill their ranks. 

 The first vampire [Dracula](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Dracula) was a fallen angel, the brother of [Lucifer](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Lucifer). The pair were cast out of Heaven after a failed attempt to conquer God's throne. Lucifer fell in Hell, where he started feeding on the souls of the dead, and his brother fell to Earth, where he was cursed to feed on the blood of the living, and where he became the first vampire. He started creating other vampires after his own image. According to prophecy, if the original vampire corrupts [Vanessa Ives](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Vanessa_Ives)' soul, turning her into a vampire, a new era of darkness will take over the world, thus starting the Apocalypse. That is why Mina was changed into a vampire by her master, so that she could draw Vanessa into the power of the first vampire. 

 Vampires feed upon blood, and the discovery of large numbers of exsanguinated corpses is an obvious sign of when a pack of vampires has arrived in a city. Vampires tend to linger in places where death is prevalent; the first master vampire encountered in the series was sleeping beneath a pile of dead victims, while the second master was making a lair aboard a plague ship. Vampires appear to lead a very reclusive and sedentary lifestyle, and when not actively hunting and feeding, they are most often found sleeping or hiding away. Master vampires often surround themselves with those they have infected.

[Professor Abraham Van Helsing](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Abraham_Van_Helsing) describes them as, "moving from city to city like a pack of wolves," and never staying long in one place for fear of discovery. [Sir Malcolm Murray](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Sir_Malcolm_Murray) speculates that they must only exist in small numbers, given that they do stand out from the humans upon whom they prey.

Vampires seem to be nocturnal in their habits, though it has not been demonstrated as to whether this is because sunlight can actually harm them, or simply because it is easier for them to hide their obviously inhuman appearance in the dark. Dracula can walk in the sunlight with no sign of discomfort, however it is not clear if this applies to all vampires or only him. 

 There is an apparent hierarchy among vampires. Dracula is reportedly the progenitor of the entire vampire line, and others also referred to as master vampires have been known to sire others of their ilk. The exact origins of these master vampires remain a mystery, although some clues point to Ancient Egypt. Generally, master vampires are the oldest and strongest of their kind, thus their blood is the most potent. Master vampires are very inhuman creatures; they possess entirely hairless bodies, blood-red eyes, mouths full of sharp fangs, clawed fingers and an "exoskeleton" layer of skin, beneath which their dark flesh is tattooed with occult hieroglyphs. Master vampires appear to have little need for human clothing, and both of the masters encountered in [Season 1](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Season_1) have appeared naked.

There are many more lesser vampires acting in service to one of the ancients. They are more human in appearance, and although they have the same blood-red eyes, these younger vampires have only a single pair of sharpened canine teeth instead of a full set of fangs. The female vampires in the show had long, white hair and were completely enthralled by their master, showing little in the way of human behavior. Most of them were quite bestial, with the exception being Mina Murray, who had normal hair, could retract her fangs and turn her red eyes back to normal.

**Powers and Abilities**

  **Enhanced Strength:** Master vampires are immensely strong; one of them swatted [Ethan Chandler](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Ethan_Chandler)through the air with a casual swipe of its hand. Infected vampires may become stronger than they were as humans, but they do not appear to possess true supernatural strength. [Dracula](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Dracula) is especially strong, capable of casually lifting a grown man with one hand. 

 **Enhanced Agility:** Master vampires are very swift and agile, capable of scaling walls and leaping from windows. Infected vampires may possess this to a lesser degree. 

 **Enhanced Endurance:** All vampires are more resilient to injury than humans are. Master vampires in particular have been shown to take gunshots without so much as flinching. Infected vampires also seem able to recover from any wound that does not damage the head or heart. 

 **"Hannah's Wink":** Vampiric saliva contains an agent which prevents blood clotting, making it easier for them to feed. Abraham Van Helsing named this phenomenon in honour of his wife, who was infected by a vampire. 

 **Mind Control:** Master vampires can enslave humans with their blood, turning them into fanatical, psychotic [familiars](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Familiar) who likewise acquire a craving for blood and life. 

 **Immortality:** The glyphs on the master vampire's body are shown to belong to an ancient Egyptian dynasty, over 3000 year old. 

**Weaknesses**

  **Destruction of the brain or heart:** Vampires can be killed by sufficiently grievous wounds to the head or heart, be it from blades or bullets. 

 **Crucifix:** Although vampires can stand to be in the presence of a crucifix, these symbols evidently have some deleterious effect upon them, as one master vampire chose to flee a confrontation in a room with a crucifix upon the wall, rather than stand and fight. 

 **Demonic Influence:** Vampires seem to be repulsed or weakened by the [dark power](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Demon) that resides within [Vanessa Ives](http://penny-dreadful.wikia.com/wiki/Vanessa_Ives). 

 **Death of the Master:** If a Master vampire is slain, all of the infected created by that vampire will also immediately die.


End file.
